The tragic tale of Ben Block A Winchester story
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Following the tragic haunted life of Benjamin Block. To his marriage, the curse of his dying children, the war, his brothers, and finally the events that brought him to Winchester house.
1. Chapter 1

**"** **He is finally at peace..."**

 **Mary said as Eric and her placed their hands on the young man's bleeding chest. His large blue eyes staring upward laying among the shattered pieces of glass and bullets.**

 **Before...**

"Benjamin, I would like you to meet your fiancé' Autumn Anderson."

Benjamin did a double take, completely taken off guard at his father's annual 4th of July party. Standing by the punch bowl, as usual he stood back watching with a highly amused smirk as he watched his younger brothers chase the Anderson twins across the lawn to dance. Always being the withdrawn and shy one out of the brothers. He suspected that he would be out on the battlefield, fighting for the South. Still, what feared him the most was the fact his brothers would be joining him. Ever since his mother's passing, he felt responsible for the two of them. His father was a good man, but struggled to keep the farm afloat, as well as his orchards. The only thing that truly kept the farm going was the fact his father was a kind generous business man, and had done so many people in their state favors in times of need. Now that there were money troubles, he still remained keeping his head up, forever a proud and noble man. He insisted that he would have everything work out, and still held these silly parties for his associates and friends. Ben, always a practical young man found this a terrible waste of time and money.

Tonight was important though.

Just last month Mr. Anderson, a successful business man who once many years ago had gone to school with his father, who owned a small lumber mill East of the state, came to speak with his father over what he called a "business opportunity". That evening, both men invited Benjamin who had spent the morning in the orchards picking fruit. Dirty, exhausted, and wanting a bath, he came in more than a little suspicious. Here they both informed him that they had a plan. Mr. Anderson had advancing cancer. The doctors' weren't too sure how long he had, but he wanted to make sure his only child, his daughter Autumn married off to a practical, responsible, hard working man who could maintain his lumber business, as well as be a good husband and match to his daughter. He explained Autumn was a spit fire, a bit of a wild child, but nevertheless needed a good husband. His wife worried that she wouldn't find the right suitor in time, so he decided if he agreed, he would relieve his father of all debts, and he would be new official owner to his lumber mill, a successful, and well rounded company in the state. At first Benjamin was furious. He shook his head, and began to pace his father's study, shouting that they had no right to pick his future. He had never been with a girl before, and had always been so busy looking after his brothers, and minding the farm that such matters never interested him. Now at age twenty-three he knew most men his age were married with several children all ready. He had seen Mr. Madison's daughter only in passing. Still may she be beautiful, he couldn't accept that this was his life now, married off to a stranger, with the weight of everything on his shoulders. How could he love someone he never knew?

That night his father poured his a scotch, something he rarely did, and sat down with him.

"Ben, I'm going to give it to you straight. When you're mother died...I was devastated, and didn't property take care of the farm and it slipped through my fingers. I know you are a good man...you have helped raise your brothers, and be my aid...but we're running out of choices. Autumn is a bright, beautiful woman. Marry her, and give Mr. Anderson a grandchild...an heir and we'll be set for the rest of our lives...please..."

He never saw his father so desperate, not even when mother died.

Sitting back, Ben stared at the flicking flames of the fire, before nodding.

"Yes father."

Everything after that went by in a flash. Tonight, for the first time ever, he was officially going to meet his fiancé'. His father had given him his mother's antique ring, one of the few nice family heirlooms they still owned. The plan was that they would meet tonight, he would give her the ring, and less than two weeks later they would be married. There was a small guest house just on the edge of the orchards that his father said they could live in for the remainder of the summer before relocating to Mr. Anderson's estate. Mrs. Anderson had family down in Texas, and since her father had taken ill rarely spent time at her home. The plan was both of the Anderson's would move, while Benjamin and Autumn would make the Anderson house their new home, while Ben oversaw the daily use of the mill. With the war looming, anything could change. Never feeling more nervous before in his life, his stomach flipped as he stood back in his wool suit, feeling sweat begin to form across his forehead.

That's when he saw her.

She was sixteen, and absolutely beautiful. Green eyes, black hair, tanned skin. She wore a dark rose colored dress, her hair in a bun, and dangling unusual earrings jiggling, catching the lights strung outside by the lanterns.

Mr. Anderson smiled, before introducing his daughter.

"Auttum, this is Benjamin Block."

Autumn raised one of her dark eyebrows, looking Ben slowly up and down, making him uncomfortable. Then her full lips curved into a smile before she offered her lace gloved hand.

"So this is my future husband?"

Benjamin nervously eyed his father before Mr. North burst out laughing and rolled his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you she's a pistol? Now you two go and talk some, get to know each other. Lord knows there will be some planning ahead of us."

Mr. Block joined laughing before standing back with his old friend.

"They sure do make a very attractive couple! Just wait until we see those grandchildren huh Lawrence?!"

Mr. Anderson laughed before telling Ben's father he would get him a drink. The two older men laughed, walking away joining the others who were dancing underneath the weeping willows. It was a hot sticky night, and fireflies flew through the still night air. Now alone, Ben suddenly felt overwhelmed. His heart hammering, he looked at her before clearing his throat and gently taking her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Ms..."

"Autumn please, seeing that we're too be wed in two weeks we outta call each other by our God given names."

Ben blinked, before not knowing if he should kiss her hand, or shake it. Puzzled, he stood back speechless, before Autumn laughed. It was a healthy, happy laugh that instantly made Ben's nerves go to ease. Nervously he gave a half smirk, and looked around. Autumn didn't seem like the other girls from church. She was different...

Rolling her eyes, looking a lot like her father, she joined Ben by his side, and linked her arm into his, catching him off guard.

"Can you believe this mess our parents got ourselves into? My mother is afraid I'm going to end up a spinster, and you're father is broke...so here we are."

"Ms...I mean Autumn, I..."

Auttum shook her head.

"It's fine. We're set up for an arrange married. Could be worse...I could be marrying Mr. Lincoln, the seventy year old lawyer of my father's...so that's something."

Ben stared, still speechless before Autumn winked at him and squeezed his arm.

"Walk me around your property Benjamin...I find these parties a bore..."

Benjamin blinked, before nodding and slowly started to walk with her. He certainly he never met someone like her before...

 **Ten months later...**

Benjamin rocked back and forth, hands clasped together, waiting on the front porch of the guest house Autumn and him had moved into on their wedding night. Playing with his wedding band, he sighed, and stared ahead. These last ten months had certainly been a whirlwind. It took awhile to get used to the type of girl Autumn was, but she slowly helped him get out of his shell. She was feisty, playful, even a tomboy at times. Remembering back at their wedding night and her racing out to swim in the pond when the heat was too unbearable, he couldn't help but give a small smile. He remembered how nervous he had been, never having even kissed a girl before. He explored her body, and couldn't believe how good things could feel. Autumn brought him happiness, made him laugh, and made him see a whole new side of things.

She adored his brothers. made him laugh, and most nights the two would lay out underneath the stars, petting each other's hair, and talking for hours on end. Mr. Anderson was will basically running his mill, and besides a few board meetings, Benjamin still was able to remain at his father's farm with Autumn. He loved being close to his brothers, and after they learned Autumn was with child they decided to stay there until the baby was born.

Just a few hours ago he crawled into bed, as she laid there, her nightgown open, rubbing her large swollen stomach. Smiling, he nuzzled her belly feeling the baby he had put inside there kick. He was dirty from working in the orchards, and began to slowly kiss Autumn when she cried out. Frozen, he pulled back asking what was wrong? That's when he saw the blood soaking into the sheets. He ran for the doctor, and now hours later he remained outside as the doctor, and two of his father's maids worked with Autumn inside. Twice he so badly wanted to go in and be with her, but each time the women stopped him, blocking his view from the doorway insisting that a man's place was outside, that nature was taking it's course.

Sitting there, he stared at his hands and slowly began to hum Beautiful Dreamer, the song Autumn usually hummed whenever she was sewing or reading in their cozy little house. That's when the door opened. The doctor stood, his sleeves pushed up, blood slicked up to his elbows. Standing straight up, Ben almost tripped. Instantly he knew something was wrong.

"Auttum? Is she okay?"

The doctor dropped his eyes.

"She's fine, resting...I'm sorry Benjamin...but the baby was stillborn."

Benjamin blinked, not certain he had heard right.

"What?"

"It was dead Benjamin, died in her womb. There was nothing we could do. She'll be able to bare children in time, but she needs to recover, she lost a great deal of blood. I'll inform your father and we'll fetch the priest. I'm so sorry..." As the doctor passed him, Benjamin felt the world spin. In these ten months he had fallen so head over heels in love with his curious young girl. He found his soulmate, and both had conceived this child he suspected on their wedding night. He had watched as her body grew full with this life, and he counted down the days until he would become a father, and his sons would become uncles. Feeling the world swim, he took a second and swayed before walking back inside. He saw one of the maids, June carrying a blood stained bundle of bedding. That's when he knew that was his child. Stopping, he stared at her. June, a kind old woman glanced up at him.

"I'm so sorry Benjamin."

Benjamin stood before her, before looking down. Slowly, June opened the blanket, revealing the dead infant. It was a grayish color, eyes shut, tiny like a doll.

"Was it a boy or a girl?"

"A son...I'm sorry. The doctor said to bring it to the main house and have the priest bless it. Do you have a name?"

Remembering just the other night while Autumn and him bathed together in the tub that sat in the middle of their house, her body laying against his, as he used a washcloth to rub her smooth swollen stomach, both had been talking names. devastated, he reached down and gently touched the dead infant's cheek which was still warm.

"Jospeh...Joseph Block."

June nodded, before closing the blanket and hurrying away. Looking forward, feeling his heart ache he stared inside the one bedroom, where he had spent so many passionate nights with Autumn. He remembered how frightened he was, and how Autumn loosely wrapped her arms around him, guiding him down. Staring in, he saw the other maid, Marry bundle up the blood stained bedding. The bed was changed, and Autumn laid in it, pale, and her sweaty hair pushed back. Instantly Mary looked in and sighed.

"The doctor gave her something, she won't be awake long...she needs to rest."

Benjamin nodded before slowly walking forward. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked down and felt his heart break. His beauitfuil wife looked so much younger, a child herself who had been put through Hell. Her face was pale, circles under her eyes, and her hair pooled out. Slowly her eyelids fluttered open.

"Benjamin?"

She said weakly. Benjamin reached and squeezed her hand.

"I'm here darling..."

"Did you see him? Wasn't he beautiful?"

Fighting back tears, Benjamin stared forward and nodded.

"He was..."

To Benjamin, this tragedy would just be more fuel to try and make this wrong right. He would make another child with his wife, and try to move on from this terrible loss he wasn't prepared for. Taking her hand, he pressed it against his face and kissed it, snapping his eyes shut and feeling all of the grief he ever had well up inside of him and explode. Lowering his head, he sobbed for his dead son, and his poor weak wife...feeling that he was cursed, trapped in Hell. Little did Ben know, that Hell was waiting him in less than eight years...

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Ben vanished from sight, his vengeful furious spirit finally crossing over. Unknown to both Mary and Eric, the widow of the Now late Corporal Block froze in place where she stood. Her eyes snapping shut, her entire body turning to ice. Her once beautiful jet black hair tinted gray, and her skin just starting to show the wear of time, grief, and misery. She was a widow now 20 long years. Her marriage to sweet darling Benjamin had lasted less than a decade, but even after the scandal of his death she still devoted her soul to him. Together they had buried eight children. At the young age of twenty-four she laid her husband to rest, labeled a murderer, driven insane by the grief of his children and brothers. Still, she remained faithful and continued on her life with the only living child that resulted from the two of them. A beautiful son named Elijah who sadly had been a result of rape just a mere month before Ben's death

Autumn swayed shutting her eyes knowing that her husband's damned soul had finally moved on...

 **Before...**

Ben slowly walked with Autumn as they walked side by side in the back of his father's orchards. Together, they went down the dirt pathways, walking among the peach trees, the moonlight shinning down above them, while music from the party further up the hill drifted through the air. Walking, Autumn carried her shoes and walked barefoot, not the slightest bit bothered by the dirt and rocks below. Instead she hummed the same song underneath her breath. It took Ben awhile, before he placed it as "Beautiful Dreamer." The entire time, Ben watched her from the side of his eyes. He found her quite beautiful. Her skin was a beautiful golden tan, unlike all the other girls he saw in town, their skin China white. This showed that Autumn wasn't afraid to go outdoors, and quite enjoyed being here. He watched as she picked up pebbles and tossed them, dragged a stick among the soil for awhile, and even did what appeared to be a half cartwheel, where instantly Ben stood back stunned and looked down when he saw her dress ride up slightly revealing her slip underneath. She wasn't exactly proper, and he wasn't about to lie and say she didn't frighten him slightly. She certainly was something else, and was full of energy.

Now they stopped in front of one of the trees. Autumn looked up and smiled.

"Give me a lift."

Ben raised an eyebrow.

"A what?"

She motioned to the tree and instantly it took Ben a moment before he understood what she meant.

"Oh..."

Blushing, he stared at her, not exactly what to do. Autumn leaned down, and showed him to lace his hands together. There she carefully slipped her foot into his hands and hold him to lift her. Ben tried not to blush, and felt her body go against his, her dress ruffling against him as he smelled the faint sweet scent of her perfume. He rocked for a second, trying to balance, before she reached up and twisted off two peaches.

"There! Perfect!"

That's when Ben lost his balance. He felt her weight go against his, and both went toppling over. Autumn let out a squeal, before both toppled over hard onto the ground. Autumn fell on top of Ben, and both of their faces stared at each other less than an inch away. Instantly Autumn stared down at Ben, and both locked eyes. Ben took a deep breath, staring at her before his eyes drifted down and saw the full swell of her breasts. That's when the aching twinge in the pit of his stomach came, and he felt his loins start to awaken. Embarrassed, knowing it wasn't proper, he took in a haggard breath, staring at her before Autumn smiled down. Tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, she cocked her head to the side and stared down at him.

"Are you scared of me?"

Ben stared up, his face stone set.

"Yes."

Autumn laughed, the sound sweet and healthy. Slowly Ben felt himself relax before Autumn rolled carefully over him, laying in the grass beside him still holding the peaches. Hiking herself up on one elbow, she stared at him with a highly amused look before holding up the peach. Leaning forward, she took a juicy bite, before offering it to Ben. Staring at her, he smirked before taking a bite himself, a small trail of juice squirting down his chin. Smiling, Autumn tosses the fruit into the grass and leaned against him.

"I guess I could see myself marrying you..."

With that she leaned forward, and her lips found his. Caught completely off guard, Ben raised an eyebrow, eyes widening in surprise, as he felt her mouth open and close. Ben closed his eyes slowly as he began to relax, both of their mouths slowly opening and closing as he felt her tongue tickle his. Moaning, his hands slipped against her, rubbing the cloth of her dress, before she pulled away, breathless. both stared at each other laughing, blushing, and excited. Autumn's thin fingertips wiped against his lips.

"You taste like a peach."

Ben laughed softly before his eyes looked down. Autumn laughed, and nudged him.

"What?"

"I've...never kissed a girl before."

Autumn smiled, laying in the grass beside him. Gently her hand cupped the side of his face, wearing his late mother's sparking wedding ring.

"Oh Benjamin...I have a feeling we're going to have such a good time."

Puzzled, but excited, Ben continued to lay in the orchard under the moonlight with this stranger who had now become his fiancé. Smiling, he gazed at her feeling memorized.

 **Before...**

Benjamin stood before his son's grave. It was in the small graveyard just North of the orchards where his grandparents and mother were laid to rest. Staring down at the tiny mound of dirt just a mere four days following his birth and death he couldn't believe how numb he still felt. This seemed as if it had happened to somebody else, not Autumn and him. They were supposed to be happy, they were supposed to be starting a future...

Instead that future laid in a small wooden coffin big enough for a doll.

Gazing forward, his large blue eyes filling with tears he had just met with both his own father and Autumn's. They had invited him in his father's study, poured him a stiff drink, and apologized for what a horrible tragedy it was. Autumn was still recovering with her mother by her side. She had insisted on staying in their tiny guest house instead of being moved to the main one. Benjamin so badly wanted to lay with her but Autumn's mother and maids hurried him out.

"I know this is the last thing on your mind, but in a few months you'll make another child with her. One that's supposed to be. One that's the true heir to our business."

Benjamin tuned out the rest of their words and simply nodded and nursed his drink. What he wanted more than anything at this exact moment was to be with his wife. After the sit-down with his father and father-in-law he ventured out to his son's grave. Thinking of all the tiny little clothes and bassinet his heart ached. He would ask June to take all of that out without Autumn seeing. He didn't want to upset her. Standing he glanced to the left and saw his two brothers running and playing about without so much as a care in the world. Sadly smiling he took a deep breath before swearing he could make this right. If it was the last thing he ever did...he swore he would make this right.


	3. Chapter 3

Autumn touched the scar that traveled down the length of her temple, all the way into her thick hair, which curled around her scalp. Over the years the ugly red and purple trail had lightened up, but the doctors all said she would live with this mark for the rest of her life. Still, they were always ready to remind her that she was damn lucky that she hadn't been killed. Had the bullet been just a little closer to the right she would have been dead for sure. Still, Autumn wasn't so sure that she was lucky. If it hadn't been Elijah, she truly didn't know how she could have continued on these last twenty years after losing her husband. She didn't care about the gossip, or how people whispered and pointed to her whenever she went into town. She knew what they said. Wife of the mass murderer. The insane Corporal Block. That she deserved to rot in Hell just like her husband.

She knew the loss of eight children, all stillbirths or miscarriages had driven Ben who was once a soft spoken, kind, loving young man, into a hallow empty shell of himself. He had told her more than once, he was convinced they were cursed. It wasn't until he lost James and Harry, that she truly believed he had gone insane. On the ride back from the jointed funeral, Ben, now back home for the time being with his wife who had missed him so desperately became not himself. She still remembered that overcast gray morning. Ben sitting beside her inside the carriage, staring forward, dressed in his best uniform, his eyes blank and empty. She had sat beside him, trying her hardest to find he right words of comfort for him in this time of need. Instead she just stared at him. Stared at his sharp features. His cheekbones, his jawline, his narrow nose, his dirty blond hair, the little mole on the side of his face, and his eyes...

His eyes that no longer seemed to be his.

They stared blankly ahead.

She had reached over, covering her husband's boney hand with hers, feeling her heart ache for him. Despite all of the children they had lost together, she hadn't seen him this devastated before, even with their last child that died last winter. Every time a new grave was dug, she could see a little of his hope start to crumple away. Still, what kept his head above water was his brothers. To him, these were children in a way. He had helped raise them, and loved them as if they were his own. When they were killed durning the war, and he survived, she knew it was just too much loss.

She gazed at him, when suddenly he turned and looked at her. His eyes seemed so lost, the color of the ocean durning a stormy day much like this one. Faintly in the distance she heard thunder sound over the steady clop of the horses that pulled them back to the farm. At that exact moment she wanted to wrap her arms around him, comfort him as she did before. Tell her how sorry she was. That she loved James and Harry, but he needed to know that she was still here. That it no longer mattered if they had children. All that mattered was that they were together. Instead, she sat back as he began to kiss her. Soft at first, slowly covering her mouth with his. She laid back against the seat, allowing him to continue kissing her when suddenly the kisses became very overwhelming. His mouth began to devour hers, but nothing about this had passion in it. Instead he seemed to be in a frenzy as he began moving her down the seat. Autumn's eyes widened before his hands started to go down and yank up her dress. Instantly, Autumn knew something was wrong.

She tried to shake her head, push him back and say not now. Instead, he glared down at her and she knew something had happened. He seemed insane. That same look of hunger overtook him before he reached down, and started to franticly try to bunch up the netting of her dress, and lift it up. Confused, and more than a little scared, Autumn began trying to push him back as he slid her down, climbing on top of her and pinning her against the seat.

"No..."

She muttered. That's when he grabbed her by the hips, pinning her down before his hands reached down as she began to struggle.

"No Ben...please no!"

Closing her eyes, Autumn forced the memory of her only living son getting conceived out of her mind. The next morning she would make this awful scar on her head, and poor Ben riddled with grief would go to the city, carrying a Winchester rifle...

 **Before...**

Benjamin and Autumn returned to the party less than an hour after they ventured into the orchards for their walk. Both walked hand in hand, slowly walking up and down the pathways, arms linked underneath the moonlight. Benjamin had never kissed a girl before, and was pleasantly surprised by how much he enjoyed it. Autumn's lips were soft, she tasted sweet, and somehow knew exactly what to do once their faces touched. He was stunned whenever her tongue found it's way inside his mouth. Her mouth devoured his, as she lightly moaned, slowly climbing on top on him. Instantly Benjamin was painfully aware of how swollen his manhood was becoming in his slacks, and couldn't believe this tingling sensation that began to occur all over his body. He was perfectly aware how the human body worked. Back in his school days he returned a few pals of his brought in an old painting of a naked French woman that one of their father's had gotten while overseas. They passed it around, giggling, and huddled together, explaining that a man was supposed to put his thing inside her until he "finished" inside of her. That whores from the cities would let you sink it in, or stroke it until it finished in their hands. Curious, Benjamin was much too shy to ever ask such questions to his father. Instead, he remembered late one night he awoke from a vivid dream of kissing Margret Risen-field from church. He remembered waking to find his manhood standing up painfully, and his entire body broken into a cold sweat. That night he locked himself in the bathroom, and lowered his pants. There he sat on the edge of the tub, gently touching himself carefully, breathless over how good it felt as he slowly explored his body. When he finally got the hang of it, he had finished all over the front of himself. Embarrassed, he knew what he had done wasn't exactly righteous, but he believed it was perfectly normal. This was a little routine he made, every few weeks if the need caught him, before bathing he would touch himself, and stiffen a cry by biting down on his lip whenever he finished. Often he wondered if it felt as wonderful when he actually got the chance to be with a woman.

Autumn certainly was a spit-fire. She straddled him in the dirt, franticly kissing him, hands moving all over. When her hand traveled down to the swollen crotch of his slacks, he tensed up, and she stared down smiling.

"I know what people say about me. They claim I ain't no lady. Well, I really don't care. I've never been with a man before. I kissed boys I'll admit, but no further. I'm curious about your body Benjamin...but the least I can do is wait until we're property wed. Do you agree?"

Ben slowly stared up and nodded.

Smiling Autumn leaned down and kissed him, before reaching and gently stroking his face.

"Have you ever been with a girl before?"

Ben felt the urge to lie, but somehow knew she would see right through that. Pausing, he sighed and slowly shook his head.

"No...I've never been with a girl. I've...never done anything like this before."

Autumn didn't laugh, or cast any judgement. Instead she smiled staring down at him.

"I think we're going to make a curious pair but if this is what we need to do then let's do it. I'm wild Ben I'll admit it...I won't be a typical wife. I like to dance, swear, run, get dirty...I find life too exciting. I would love to travel, see the world...but I want someone to do all of that with. Once we get all this nonsense put aside, you'll be there for me?"

Ben blinked before nodding.

"Of course...but you're father said he wants an heir."

"I'll have children, plenty...but I want to live a little. There's so much time for all of that later."

Ben stared up before he found himself smiling, his heart hammering in his chest.

"You sure are something."

"I told you I know we'll have a good time. Now come on, Lord knows we don't want people talking..."

Leaning down, she kissed his neck, sending shivers down his entire body. Carefully she climbed off, smoothed out her dress and offered him her hand. Smiling, he took hold of it, surprised over the firm grip and rose up. Staring down he smiled, before offering her his arm. Together they walked back, talking and laughing. When they reached the party, Autumn brought him over to the dance floor where she helped him where to place his hands, as they began to slowly waltz. Ben eyed everyone, and smirked, feeling himself blush.

"Everyone is staring..."

Auttum smiled, staring up at him as they slowly danced back and forth to the music.

"That's because we make a very attractive couple."

Smirking, Ben stared into her eyes as they continued to dance. Meanwhile, Benjamin's father, stood back, proudly watching as his eldest danced with his new fiancé. James and Harry were laughing, running about behind him. He knew once Benjamin married Autumn, everything would slowly fall into place.

 **Before...**

It had been officially three months since Joseph's death. A tragic series of events it was, Autumn once recovered reassured Benjamin, she wasn't about to give up. Her mother had returned back to Texas, and June, his father's faithful servant had helped her recover over those long endless weeks. Benjamin felt scared, not knowing if she needed space, or wanted his support. Instead he threw himself into work. He continued to attend board meetings on behalf of Autumn's father, constantly feeling his thoughts elsewhere, worried about his young wife. Instead, he would ride back from the mill, and then work for hours on end at the farm. He found an escape by playing with his brothers. Once all work was done, they would play hide and go seek, or Indian chief in the orchards. One morning, they said beneath the trees eating fruit when James sighed, looking at his brother.

"I'm sorry about the baby. Is Autumn okay?"

Ben knew how much the boys cared about Autumn, almost like a big sister. They thought she was beautiful, and enjoyed playing with her. She had impressed them by how much she had liked running around outdoors, as well as riding horses. They loved how much she loved reading Western novels to them, and the sweets she constantly slipped them whenever she visited the main house. Sitting there, Ben stared down at the peach he was eating before sighing and shrugging.

"She'll be fine."

"Are you two going to have another one?"

Little Harry asked, looking across at him. Sadly smiling, he ruffled his brother's hair and said someday. That night, when he finally returned to their tiny cabin, June informed him that she was doing much better. She had bathed, and the doctor said she had gotten her strength back. She had just ate, and was resting. When he washed up, and entered their bedroom, he undressed into his long johns, before climbing into bed beside her. That's when she turned, staring at him as blueish moonlight drifted in through the window.

"Hello Benjamin."

Benjamin startled, stared at her, before nervously biting down on his lip.

"How are you?"

Autumn sighed before reaching and finding his hands beneath the blanket and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"I'm okay...I'm so sorry Benjamin."

Ben raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"For...losing...the baby..."

Before she could finish, he reached up and firmly took her face in his hands.

"Listen to me. You did nothing...you hear me, nothing wrong at all. The Lord just wanted...our son and welcomed him home before he could be with us. Don't you ever blame yourself, you hear me?"

Autumn nodded before, eyes misting with tears.

"I just..."

Reaching, he pulled her close, forehead against forehead.

"I'll give you another child...I promise you, alright?"

Autumn nodded, before Benjamin then knew he needed to do this before he lost his nerve. Enough time had passed, and she was strong enough now. Slowly, he kissed her lips, softly opening and closing, unable to believe how badly he had missed his wife. Climbing on top of her, he hiked up her nightgown. Autumn laid flat on her back, watching him as he reached down, pulling his penis out of the opening of his long johns. Spreading her legs, he stared down at her, determined to put another baby in her as quickly as possible. Laying down, he guided himself, before entering her. The second he felt her warmth, he struggled before settling down, moaning slightly. After a second, he took a deep breath, pinning her down before pumping his hips down once, twice, and then strongly climaxing. Snapping his eyes shut, he couldn't believe how quickly he had spent himself. He figured it was because it had been so long since he last had been with her. Collapsing against her, he felt his seed empty inside of her as she laid there, completely silent before he raised his face, flushed and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry..."

He muttered.

Instead, Autumn grasped his face with her hands and made him look down at her. Smiling, she stared up in the darkness of their bedroom.

Pulling him down she kissed him, both unaware he had just conceived their second child. A baby Autumn would lose in her fifth month.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before...**

Autumn laid on the bed in the tiny cabin they had shared since they were married. Autumn's parents had tried offering to move them into a house of their own, but since losing Joseph, they decided they liked their privacy. Despite the money Ben had married into, much like his wife he was content with how things were, and enjoyed the peace and quiet on the edge of his parent's property. In the months following their son's stillbirth, the road to recovery had been long, and painful. Ben had sensed this loss had affected Autumn in many ways. Still, she hid them well, and continued being the outgoing, fun, and playful girl he had married. He knew physically and mentally losing a baby had been awful for her, but the moment she found out she was with child again, she stayed positive, believing this was a second chance. She still loved him so much, and filled their tiny home with plenty of laughter, and good energy. Ben was often greeted whenever he came home from the farm, or her father's meetings exhausted, and sunburned, only to be greeted by her waiting for him. She usually met him on the porch, running, and surprising him by jumping into his arms. He remembered when they first married how this used to catch him off guard. Now, it was a highly tradition he looked forward to. He loved how she would pin her hair up, the way he liked. He loved the sweet smell of her peach blossom perfume, and how smooth her arms and legs felt as she slid against him, covering his face in badly need of a shave with soft sweet kisses. He remembered the first few months of their marriage, before she got too pregnant with Joseph. Her father had paid for them to travel for their honeymoon. A month long trip of traveling all over America and Mexico. Ben had been amazed by her passion for seeing the world, telling him they had their whole lives ahead of them and could head to Europe in the years to come. She had studied up on all these exotic places, cities, and towns. They visited landmarks, road horseback, went to carnivals, and swam in lakes. They had left two days after their wedding, and spent those four weeks seeing the country together, ignoring the war, or problems that weighed down on the world. Instead, he watched his wife laugh, and let her eyes sparkle in amazement as she visited new places, squeezing his hand, and remarking on every single thing they saw. He watched her often amused, seeing her as the girl she was. Smart, full of adventure, and eager to see so much.

They also made love nearly every night. But for Ben, he believed their deceased son had been conceived on their wedding night.

Now that very same baby, who didn't even get to take his first breath, was now buried on the property in the family lot. Today, Autumn was seven months along with their second child. Ben felt truly happy as she body began to change and fill out as he did before. He thought she was absolutely beautiful when she was pregnant, and today they laid side by side, completely naked, staring at her large smooth mound of a stomach. Autumn was humming, rubbing her hands over her belly humming "Beautiful dreamer."

Ben laid beside her, hiked up on one elbow staring down at her stomach with amazement glimmering in his eyes. Her belly swelled as did her breasts. She laid there, staring down, before she laughed and grabbed his wrist.

"Feel!"

Ben waited, as she pressed his palm down against her stomach. Instantly he felt the pressure from within her, pull upward. Laughing, just as amazed as he felt whenever he touched her stomach with Joseph, he stared down and watched as the tiny outline of a little hand pushed upward. Inside there was their child, healthy, and moving around safe and sound in her womb. He watched, speechless, as a series of frenzied kicks went up against his hand.

"Would you look at that! Moving up a storm!"

"He wants out, to meet his daddy."

She smiled. Both locked eyes and suddenly Ben felt his loins begin to stir. He stared at her, his eyes hazy with the same hunger he often felt whenever he looked at his gorgeous wife. This was the girl he had married, and who ushered him into manhood. Just thinking of their child he had put inside of her, healthy, and moving made the future suddenly seem promising. He stared down, before leaning and gently kissing her lips. Her mouth slowly opened, before she motioned to him with her head.

"Come on..."

Instantly Ben got up, carefully kneeling in front of her body. At her size in the pregnancy he knew exactly what to do. Lifting both of her legs carefully, he placed them on each of his shoulders, and pulled her slowly down. She giggled, as he took hold of his swollen shaft, filled with blood, and sank forward, feeling the swell and curve of her belly press against her. Instantly he had to control from climaxing instantly. Taking a second, he breathed, before he locked eyes with her. Pushing his hips forward, he began to gently thrust into her as she laid back, and stared up. Instantly she reached down, taking his hand again, and placing it on her stomach. Feeling their baby squirm and move inside of her, he began pumping into her even faster, sweat rolling down his face as he did so. Instantly he felt his insides tingle, he cried out, staring up at the ceiling, before he finished roughly, and suddenly. Warmth, splurged out, before he hung his head down, bangs sweaty.

Autumn smiled staring up at him, before she motioned for him to join her. Opening her arms, he pulled out and laid in the, snuggling in close. Both of their faces less than an inch away from each other. Smiling, Ben deeply kissed his side, before holding onto her, and feeling sleep slowly begin to take over.

 **That night...**

"Argh!"

Ben snapped out of his deep sleep, eyes fluttering open.

"Autumn?"

He squinted in the darkness of their bedroom, and saw his darling wife, dressed in a nightgown, sitting up in bed. She looked pale, and the thin moonlight spilling in made her look absolutely gorgeous. But Ben instantly knew something was wrong, he could see it in her eyes.

"Darling?"

Autumn was holding her stomach, before she ripped the sheet off, throwing it back. Instantly Ben looked down, and was startled fully awake as Autumn cried out.

The bed was soaked in blood.

 **110 Years later...**

The quiet breeze blew through the warm California May air. It was a beautiful late summer night. The sun was nearly set in the West. A large orange ball, disappearing behind the mountains that surrounded the valley, casting a lingering splash of red, gold, and violet, as it slowly faded into a gorgeous shade of dark midnight blue. It was one of those nights where a warm steady breeze was continuing to blow throughout the air. Downtown was glowing, businesses, restaurants, and theaters, all lit up as people walked the sidewalks, enjoying this comfortable weather before the scorchers of June, July, and August took over. Over near the mansion's property, the large trees, hundreds of years old gently rocked their branches back and forth. The breathtaking gardens, all full bloom, shook, as cool air circulated with the sweet perfume scent given by the thousands of flowers. It truly was in all manners of speaking, a perfect night.

A light Aqua Ford Focus rolled on down the main street. It's headlights turned on, as the wheels softly drove across the dark rich black pavement. Inside, a girl of college age sat behind the wheel, her Ipod on shuffle, her playlist filling her speakers, and the windows rolled down for a change instead of the A.C knobs turned up. No, tonight was much too nice to have the windows up. The breeze going through the air was completely heavenly, and for once this area of town was actually pretty quiet. Seeing the wooden sign in big painted letters, she put her directional on, and turned towards what was advertised as the parking-lot. Seeing only several cars, she pulled in, before putting the car into park, reached down and paused her Ipod, and killed the engine. Sitting there, listening to her car settle, and cool down with faint little clicks, she sat behind the wheel and started feeling the first few little flutters of nervousness. Chewing on her bottom lip, her large greenish blue eyes scanned the walkway, the entrance resembling something like an amusement park. She had visited this house for the first time just last week for her interview. It was an easy enough gig, and the pay wasn't all that bad. She knew she had enough from her student loan checks to carry her over the summer, but she honestly didn't want to live off Remen Noodles, and tap water. This was her first year at college, and so far she had been loving it. Sure she had a little in savings, but she wanted to actually be able to go out and have a little fun, while still making ends meet for the tiny little off campus apartment. She knew if she wanted to even attempt and continue to have a social life and explore the area, she would need a summer job.

That's when she saw a help wanted ad in the newspaper a few weeks before finals ended when she strolled on in to Starbucks for her morning coffee. She had heard of the place, and had even recalled seeing a special once around Halloween on it. Besides really that, she hadn't laid eyes on it until she took the twenty minute ride after answering the ad and setting up and interview. Driving, she truly couldn't believe when she saw it driving down the road. It was the biggest house she had ever seen. It looked as if it went on for miles, sitting and sticking out honestly in the middle of nowhere among all of these business, and tall buildings. It sat on a huge piece of property. The lawns mowed, the land sprawling. The paint color a faded soft yellow, the trim olive, and the roofs red.

During the interview she didn't see much of the actual house. She went straight to the main office that sat next to the gift shop. The man who ran the whole show gave her a rundown roughly of what the job would entail. She would be hired as a tour guide, where she would start off shadowing other tour guides until she got a rough layout of the general tour, house, and guidelines. The manager who's name was Tim, an older man with graying hair, and wired rim glasses, apologized for not being able to give her a proper tour, but gave her a printed out schedule, and told her which evening to come by, get a uniform, and see if she would be better fit as a tour guide or a background actor they had in some of the areas of the museum/house. Excited to actually be doing something different besides a boring job at the mall, she jumped at this chance, thinking in a way it would let her earn some extra cash, have fun, and maybe meet some new people.

As she shut her car door and gazed up at the massive house, she had no idea that destiny would lead her here, that she was actually connected to this house in more ways than one, and that a sleeping dormant entity would be woken, and wait for her.

Walking, boots clicking, she reached the main gate where she saw Tim standing outside having a cigarette. Smiling, she walked over as he turned, slightly embarrassed, tossed down the smoke, and put it out with the bottom of his shoe. Wiping his hands on his slacks, he fixed his glasses, smiled and stepped forward.

"Tina?"

Smiling, she let her hand out.

"Tiffany."

 **Two days later...**

"Rough first day?"

Todd asked grinning as he loosened his tie in the staff locker room. Turning Tiffany looked up, as she was putting her hair back in a ponytail.

"Actually it wasn't that bad. Candy wants to do a dry run with me tomorrow night, see if I can do half the tour by myself for next weekend. It's just so big, hard to remember where to start, and where to stop. That map is basically useless."

Todd laughed, unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his T-shirt underneath.

"Yeah those suck, trust me...do like three tours in a row and you'll get the hang of it. I did hear a rumor in another year they want to expand it. Make it ten times bigger. A two hour tour instead of a one hour tour."

Tiffany made a face.

"Jesus!"

Laughing, Todd grabbed his gym bag.

"Right?! God knows enough old ladies and tourist will come flocking to come check this stuff out."

Smiling Tiffany laughed before Todd smiled and walked over.

"Say? Thursday a bunch of us are going across the street to the mall. There's some decent restaurant and pubs there. They have pretty good deals for beer. If you want, maybe we can all chill? I'm not working the rest of the week but I figured you might want to come and hang out. See Tim do a keg stand?"

Tiffany laughed.

"Sure, let me give you my number."

Todd, looking a little surprised, smiled before reaching into his side pocket, and producing his Iphone. Handing it over, Tiffany took it and quickly entered her number in smiling. Handing it back, Todd looked, raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Cool! Okay, I'll see you then!"

"Sweet, bye Todd."

Todd winked, before walking out leaving Tiffany alone in the staff lounge. Smiling, happy with how things were going, she hummed softly to herself as she finished her ponytail, and began to change. Suddenly goose bumps broke out all over her arms, as she shivered, figuring that the A.C was just turned up extra high today since it was so hot out.

Then a voice came.

"Excuse me, Ma'am."

Tiffany spun around, still in her dress slacks, and black sports bra underneath. Nearly screaming, she spun around, eyes widening as she stared, feeling her heart hammer into her chest. Scared, she turned and saw a guy standing in the doorway. The first thing that she noticed was how skinny and tall he was. He wore one of the butler costumes, hair which was dirty blond gelled back. He had sharp cheekbones, and a narrow nose. He was handsome, with greenish blue eyes. He stood there and instantly dropped his eyes embarrassed.

"Forgive me ma'am, I didn't mean to startle you."

His voice was Southern, and very proper. Instantly Tiffany blinked, seeing that the man wasn't looking at her since she was just in her sports bra. Still, this was the sort of thing she wore to the gym all the time. Seeing his discomfort, she grabbed her T-shirt from her locker and pulled it over her head quickly, but still showing she wasn't embarrassed.

"I'm sorry to intrude, I'll leave..."

Tiffany put her head through the hole in the T-shirt and instantly smiled, shaking her head.

"It's fine! See! This is a co-ed locker room. I'm sorry you just scared me."

The man lifted his eyes, seeing that it was clear for him to look. Instantly he swallowed.

"Sorry Ma'am. I didn't mean to..."

Tiffany laughed, re-fixing her ponytail.

"What's this ma'am stuff? Tiffany."

She stepped forward offering her hand. Instantly she noticed he didn't have a name tag on. The man looked caught off guard, and took her hand, before turning it over gently and kissing it. His touch was smooth, dry, and cool feeling. Never in Tiffany's life did she ever have anybody kiss her on the hand like that. In fact, she had only seen this kind of stuff in the movies. Nervously laughing, she stood back amused.

"Your an actor?"

"Pardon?"

"An actor..."

She motioned to his suit.

"I just started, but I haven't seen you around..."

"Block...Benjamin Block."

Smiling Tiffany smiled at the man, completely unaware of how much danger she was now in.


	5. Chapter 5

The overcast morning that Ben and Autumn's only living child was conceived was a day that would haunt Autumn all these years later. After burying eight children, it did something to you. For Autumn, she believed it made her immune to the fear of feeling frightened, or helpless whenever grief as always came knocking. She was married off a mere child. Reckless, wild, and carefree. All these years later, she had grown into a smart, strong willed fighter. She had lost all these children, carried some, and miscarried others. All of them lost little souls, buried in the family plot along with any hopes and dreams of a better future. She felt despite it all, she hadn't given up, not once. Physically, and mentally she endured enough to drive a woman insane. Each time the midwife or doctor lifted a gray lifeless child from her two open legs, or she saw fresh blood stains, she felt another small piece of her heart break. For Benjamin, his turned to stone. Oh, how badly she wished she could bare his children, give him the family he always wanted. She had developed feelings for this shy withdrawn farm boy, and before even their first child Jospeh was born, she suspected she had fallen head over heels in love with him. The two had become a partnership, and more than anything did she want to create a child, half him, half her.

Instead, eight dead children, and finally James and Harry to add to the misery. When Ben returned, she knew it hadn't been the war that had changed him, but finally his mind snapping by all the grief, misery, and loss.

The day the carriage brought them back home from the funeral, a stone set hunger entered his eyes. A hunger she had never seen before. That's when his kisses became rough, and his hands began pushing up her dress, ripping the material away in a frantic frenzy manner. She became frightened, full of panic, shaking her head, trying to push him off, as she told him no. The driver as just outside, and making love was the last thing she wanted to do. But, as he used all his strength to throw her roughly against the seat, she suddenly knew this wasn't making love. He was intending on raping her, right here in the back of the carriage. She shrieked, screaming, and struggling, before he roughly spread her legs, opening them, and reaching down yanking and ripping the last of the material away. She threw her head back, devastated that her husband was doing this.

"NO GOD PLEASE NO! NO! BEN PLEASE NO!"

He worked himself out of his slacks, and laid down between her two legs, the second he entered her, Autumn snapped her eyes shut and began to sob. He started roughly driving himself into her at a lighting speed rate. It hurt, and felt nothing like the shy and timid man she married who was shaking on their wedding right. He clung onto her, pumping away, hands reaching down and ripping the frabic, revealing her bare breasts. Her legs hung lifeless as they jiggled, as he continued to thrust away inside of her. Crying, trying not to vomit, she felt the carriage bounce on the rough farm road, as he drove himself into her again, and again, and finally he stiffened.

Crying, she felt him empty out inside of her, filling her deeply with his seed. Disgusted, she laid back stunned before he lifted his flushed, and sweaty face and stared down at her. Lip trembling, she laid there, dress tore, breasts exposed, staring up as tears gushed down her face. Seeing her chance, she shoved him, feeling him slip out of her, before she cried out, and pushed the side door open to the carriage. Ben tried to grab hold of her, but Autumn threw herself out, not caring how fast the horses were going, or how badly it hurt crashing down on the rocky uneven hard ground. Hitting her shoulder, she rolled twice, before picking herself up. She heard Ben scream her name as the carriage stopped, and instantly she picked herself up, trying to fix her dress, as she turned and ran towards the fields, not caring of the screaming pain in her side, or the blood gushing down her scraped and cut up legs. Running, she ignored Ben's shouts, as he tried to run after, and search for her. Instead, she continued running, dead set of heading to the cabin, and finally putting an end to this terrible miserable life she now felt trapped in.

Unknown to her, Ben had just conceived the only child of theirs who would live that terrible, fateful overcast morning.

 **Before...**

Ben stood nervously in Autumn's father's parlor. He was dressed in his best suit, hair slicked back, as he tried to stop thinking about how badly his heart was pounding. Standing there, he eyed the reverend who was brought in from town to marry them, holding his bible, and giving a kindly small smile, waiting dressed in his black robe. Autumn's parents both sat side by side in chairs, dressed in their best and smiling. It wasn't until today that Ben noticed how unwell Autumn's father appeared. Something about the sunlight coming in through the stained colored glass, he saw how pale and tired he looked. Still, he was in high spirits, and sat beside his wife who had come up from Texas, looking bored, but lovely in a dark blue dress.

His own father, and brothers sat on the other side. All dressed in their best as well, Harry looking uncomfortable, pulling at his collar and shifting in his seat. Ben knew the wedding would be a small affair, the faster this happened, the better. All ready his father had shown him the cabin, a wedding present to him. All of the arrangements had been made. Ben would continue working at his father's farm, living there with Autumn, while appearing at several board meetings on behalf of Autumn's father at his mill. He would help him foresee any major decisions, awaiting until they would officially move into the very house they were to be married in. Just then Ben's attention shifted as he looked at the archway of the valor. Autumn appeared, smiling looking absolutely stunning in a long sleeve lace wedding gown. Her hair pinned up, as she held gorgeous flowers from her mother's rose garden, as she slowly began walking towards him. Ben felt his heart hammer in his chest. All morning there had been so much to do, he hadn't really found the time to honestly stop and think that he was marrying a complete stranger. Still, that evening he spent with her in the orchards stayed with him, and he even relieved himself several times while bathing thinking about it. Autumn was beautiful, her soft lips, her dark hair, and those sparking eyes...

This morning as he helped young Harry get dressed, he asked him if he was scared about marrying daddy's friend's daughter? Ben paused, buttoning his brother's sleeves, before smiling, as always trying to be comforting and reassuring.

"Not at all."

"She's pretty."

Ben smiled finishing up before pushing back his brother's bangs and playfully tugged on his earlobe. Harry giggled, and before Ben knew it his father's maid June was hurrying in, having just finished washing his dress shirt. Now hours later, he watched his bride to be walk towards him. He had spent basically all of last night writing a letter to her that he had originally intended to send to her a few days before the wedding. Embarrassed that he had let time get away from him, he planned on giving it to her after the ceremony. He only hoped she wouldn't laugh.

Autumn certainly wasn't like other girls.

That's why he like her.

She joined him, and he saw how absolutely gorgeous she looked in her gown. She stared at him through her veil, and smiled, her lips painted a dark shade of red that looked exotic. She lipped the word "Hi." making any fluttering in his chest or stomach go away. Suddenly it felt as if it was just the two of them. She locked eyes with him, smiling as the reverend started to talk. The entire time Ben had to bite the inside of his cheeks from laughing. Autumn kept making faces, rolling her eyes, and making him no longer feel worried. No, he suddenly felt very lucky to be marrying Autumn.

Before Ben knew it, he was repeating the reverend's vows. He smiled, and said them slowly, promising to have and to hold, to protect Autumn as her husband, till death do they part. Autumn said the same, and the reverend then told him it was time to kiss the bride. Carefully, with slightly shaken hands, he lifted her view from her gorgeous face, and leaned down and in and softly touched his lips against hers. Instantly Autumn's lips responded, before slowly opening and closing, before devouring his as they opened and closed. Slightly he felt her tongue sweep against his, and faintly Ben heard Autumn's mother groan and disapprove. Usually Ben would die of embarrassment. Instead, at that exact moment, the only people in that room was him, and his bride. Smiling through the kiss, he stared down at her as she stood on her tip toes, and loosely wrapped one arm around him, pulling him further down for more of a kiss. Everyone applauded, having no idea this was the beginning of their cursed marriage.

 **That night...**

Autumn kicked her feet completely cracking up as Ben carefully carried her through the doorway of the cabin his father had gifted them to live in until they officially moved into Autumn's father's home. The ceremony had been brief but lovely. Afterwards several more guests arrived, mostly business partners or members from church to join all of them in the garden for finger sandwiches and iced tea. It was a very hot sunny day, and both Autumn and Ben greeted their guests underneath an umbrella set up among the beautiful blooming flowers. Autumn fanned herself with a fan she produced from her clutch purse, something Ben had seen in the city and saw Japanese exotic flowers painted on it. She playfully kept fanning it in his direction making him smirk, and playfully tickle her hand underneath the table making her giggle and slap his hand back. On more than one occasion they were met with disapproving glances from Autumn's mother. Still, everyone seemed to be eating, drinking, and being very merry. Autumn and Ben's fathers continued to toast the newly weds, getting quite drunk on champaign, and laughing about. James and Harry instantly loved Autumn when she brought them over to the beautiful cake that Autumn's father had gotten delivered by a bakery from the city, and insisted they sample the sugar flowers on the top. Despite the heat, Ben couldn't stop smiling. He nursed his whiskey, not really being much of a drinker, and wanting to enjoy every moment of today.

For the first time in a while both of their father's didn't look worried by illness or debit. Instead they seemed happy, faces red from their drinking, both jolly, and hanging off each other laughing and making the rounds to the few tables set up with the guests. Autumn insisted that Ben and her dance, in which she had more than enough energy for the two of them. Whenever the music, from the band Autumn's father had hired played a fast jig, Ben would stand back in amusement as well as amazement as she hiked up her dress and danced around him like a madwoman. Whenever the music slowed down, she would waltz against him, helping and leading him, locking eyes with him as he felt as if he was floating on air.

By evening the fireflies were out, and they were driven by on of Autumn's father's carriages to the cabin, where Ben's father said the maids had been cleaning and preparing for them the whole day. Tomorrow both had tickets to Europe, then Australia. This was Autumn's father's gift for them. A month long honeymoon of traveling and adventure. Ben, having never been out of the country before, was nervous as well as excited to see the world with Autumn by his side. The entire evening she couldn't stop talking about how excited she was about the trip, and all the things she had planned for them. When both arrived, it was after dark. Lanterns lit in the windows, and gorgeous flowers in baskets on the small porch. The cabin was a tiny little thing on the outskirts of his father's land, and he felt lucky that they were going to have their privacy. He had been thinking about tonight, and honestly had no idea what he was doing. He had heard plenty, and believed it was just as it was like when he touched himself. Still, he suspected his father had no idea that he was a virgin. That maybe he thought he had made love to a woman before, maybe a city whore a year or so ago. He knew Autumn was, but had a feeling she knew how to use her body, and would help the two of them tonight. He swore he wouldn't be embarrassed or shy as he usually was. He would make love to his wife, and usher himself into manhood and try to make her feel the way he wanted her to feel. After they left the carriage, which started back down the tiny dirt road, he scooped her up, ignoring the luggage that sat out by the steps, and slowly walked into their new home together.

Both laughed, as he brought her inside, and saw by the lanterns that the maids had done a wonderful job with making inside nice, clean, and cozy. Still, the air was still, and the heat seemed unbearable. Setting her carefully down on her feet, he stared down at Autumn as she smiled, and lifted her dress up looking around.

"I love it!"

Ben raised an eyebrow.

"You do?"

"Of course! This is our home! Just ours! I love it!"

"You sure?"

Autumn nodded, before walking into the only other room which was the bedroom. The bed was maid, and the flickering lantern made Autumn look even more beautiful than she all ready was. Smiling, she spun around, before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"There's a pond out back right?"

Ben blinked, standing in the doorway and seeing her had taken him off guard. He suddenly did feel nervous, but tried to stay calm. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling hot sticky sweat begin to creep down his collar.

"Um, yeah."

"Wanna go swimming?"

Ben blinked.

"Now?"

"To cool down for a bit, come on!"

Autumn reached down and plucked off her heels one by one. He knew she certainly was a firecracker, and had quite the night ahead of him. Smiling, he took a second, before reaching into the inside of his suit jacket. Pulling out the creamy white envelope, he smiled before stepping forward.

"First...read this."

He walked over and handed the envelope to Autumn who raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"What's this?"

"I wrote it...meaning to give it to you before the wedding."

Autumn smiled, before plucking the envelope from Ben's hands, and turned it over in her hands. Slowly she opened the paper that Ben had written from his father's best in his office, and stared at his script, that had taken him hours to complete.

 _"To my dearest Autumn. I haven't been able to stop thinking of our time in my father's orchards that we spent together. I hope on the blessed day of our wedding, it will be the beginning of many of those moments durning our journey as husband and wife. I am a simple man Autumn, and from what I gather...you are a truly remarkable young woman. I know our families have arranged this union, but I hope you can help me to become the husband you deserve. I promise to honor, love, learn, and protect by you Autumn. When I stare in your eyes, I see thousands of beautiful trees that are blossomed with colors of red, orange, yellow, and gold...all alive durning the season you are named after. I look forward to forever staring at my favorite season in your eyes darling, and to work for the rest of my days to make myself into the husband you deserve. All my love - Benjamin."_

Suddenly Ben felt very embarrassed, cringing at the words he thought came from the heart earlier. Hearing Autumn say them, made him shift against the doorway of their bedroom, before Autumn stared up, eyes glistening with tears. That's when panic leaped into Ben's heart. Startled with alarm, he stepped forward.

"Autumn? What's the matter?"

Autumn tried to smile through her tears before she lifted the letter and motioned towards it.

"I've...never...my mother used to tell me the way I acted as a girl, climbing trees, dancing, playing with the boys...that a man would never write me poetry or want to court me. Well...this is poetry Benjamin. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever read."

Ben couldn't believe his ears. He stood back before Autumn carefully placed the letter on the nightstand, and walked over, wiping her tears, and staring at him with serious eyes. With that, she undid her dress, allowing it to pool to the floor, where she stood in just her slip. Standing before him, she smiled, as Ben stared at the swell of her breasts. He felt the same stirring again as he shifted and stared, before she walked over and slowly slipped her hand into his. Their rings were now on, and all day Ben had been playing with his new silver wedding band. Both stared at each other, before Autumn lifted his hand, laced with hers, and gently kissed the top of it. Squeezing his hand against her chest, she stared up at him.

"I love you Benjamin Block."

Ben smirked, still feeling nervous.

"I love you...Autumn Block."

Smiling, she motioned to him.

"Come on, let's go swimming."

 **Later...**

"Come on! The water is great!"

Autumn called to him from the middle of the pond. She surprised him by being quite the swimmer. They had walked outside hand in hand, before she jumped right in, splashing, not even the slightest bit worried of bugs or critters. A full moon was shinning out, and Ben could have sworn it was one of the hottest nights to ever hit, and had no sign of cooling down. He laughed, watching her swim, before his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when she ducked underneath the surface, and when she popped back up had her slip off, soaking wet and bundled up. She tossed it to the shore, before waving for him to come join her. Knowing she was naked underneath that water, Ben quickly began to undress, in a frenzy, not even caring she was about to see him completely naked. Within seconds, he was stripped of all his clothes and on sure instinct covered himself up by cupping his two hands in front of his manhood. Autumn stared at him with curious and unfrightened eyes, calling out to him he better come in before the sun came up. Laughing, he walked forward, feeling the cool mud underneath his bare feet, before he entered the water, and felt it cool and refreshing against his sweaty skin. In seconds, he was up to his waist and dove in, swimming towards his wife.

Wife...the word still seemed so strange.

He swam over to her, instantly using the moonlight to let him look down at her naked body from beneath the surface. Dunking under, eyes closed for a second, he bobbed back up, hair slicked back, feeling more refreshed and alert than ever. That's when she swam even closer, and he felt her naked body against his. Her legs tangled up against his. She took hold of one of his hands, and allowed it to cut one of her full breasts underneath the water. Feeling it, he stared at her, uncertain, and ready to take her right then and there. Smiling, she pressed her body against his, and began to franticly kiss him. The two young lovers kissed, clutching onto each other as they swam in the pond. Both devouring each other, moonlight shinning down on them, as the moonlight nearly thirty years later would shine down on Ben's spirit defeated inside the Winchester mansion.

 **Later...**

Ben franticly thrusted into Autumn, the brass headboard creaking loudly above them. They returned back from the pond, soaking wet, and going at it like animals. He had wanted to have his first time be in a nice warm bed. But after a good half an hour of swimming, splashing, and heavy petting, he could feel his manhood pressing against her smooth naked legs and thighs. He took her on the shore of the pond, in the water and mud. She was willing, and laid back, legs opened, as he laid himself down, and climaxed the moment he slid his manhood into her. She bit down on her lip in discomfort, as he fought through and pushed down. The second he did, he stared down at her breasts, slick with the pond water, and couldn't control himself. He tried so badly to stop, but he climaxed strongly inside if her, nearly screaming by surprise as he collapsed on top of her. Moments later, he lifted his head, bangs dripping wet, embarrassed as he stared down at her.

That's when it hit him, they had both shared this special moment in the pond, in the mud and dirt like animals. Embarrassed, he shook his head.

"Jesus Christ I'm sorry..."

Autumn laid there completely naked underneath him, catching her own breath, her bare breasts rising and falling. She stared up at him, before smiling, giving him instant relief.

"Well, so that's the big secret everyone has been in on."

Ben pulled out of her, penis flopping and resting against her inner thigh.

"I'm so sorry...did I hurt you?"

"It...wasn't exactly pleasant, but it wasn't that bad...can we try again?"

Ben, stared down, soaking wet.

"I'm so sorry Autumn..."

Autumn reached up and cupped Ben's face.

"Don't...I want you Ben. Now take me inside and let's make love again..."

"We shouldn't of here..."

Autumn motioned up to the night sky.

"Look, We're under the stars...it's perfect."

Ben glanced up over his shoulder, before seeing they were underneath millions of beautiful sparking stars. Turning back down, he stared at her, before looking and gently leaning down and kissing her. When they got back to the cabin, they kicked their wet dirty clothes to the side, both naked as they stumbled into the bedroom, frantic and kissing like maniacs. Now after two more attempts, Ben couldn't seem to get enough. He never dreamed that anything could feel so good. Laying there, completely naked, he continued pumping away into his bride's body, with no sign of slowing. Autumn was now beginning to enjoy herself, and squirmed underneath him. Feeling himself get close, he thrusted into her roughly once, twice, and finally clutched onto her crying out loudly before grabbing hold of her hand. His bare ass lifted, before pumping down one last time. Warmth emptied out, before he became light headed, and silently collapsed on top of his wife's naked body. Autumn kissed his sweaty forehead, before she bucked her hips up.

"Let's do it again..."

Ben lifted his flushed face and stared down at her as if she was insane before laughing.

"My darling, we need to get some sleep if we're planning on taking train tomorrow."

Autumn smiled lazily up at him.

"To think, a whole month of love making...whatever are you doing to do with yourself Mr. Block?"

Ben gently stroked back her hair.

"I'll just have to occupy myself with my darling wife Mrs. Block."

Laughing, she gently kissed him, before pulling him down towards him.

 **Later...**

Ben and Autumn made love two more times that night. Both were exhausted, but laid in each other's arms, listening to each other softly breath, Laying there, Ben couldn't believe how amazing tonight had been. Autumn had more energy than him, and he had never thought anything could feel so good. He laid against his naked wife's body, staring at her in wonder, unaware that he had impregnated her all ready with the first of many children who would die, beginning their cursed marriage...

 **Present.**

"Are you an actor?"

Tiffany asked, before Ben blocked, revealing those gorgeous big blue eyes of his.

"Um...sorta. Did you just start working here. I'm afraid I haven't seen you around before..."

Tiffany smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm off for the summer, I go to the university and needed some extra cash. How long have you worked here?"

"Pardon?"

"How long have you worked here?"

"Oh...a lifetime it seems."

Tiffany laughed, unable to believe how cute he was. She wasn't sure if this was part of his act, but something about the way he spoke, seemed old fashion. Smiling, she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"You live around here?"

"Yes, quite close...it's a pleasure meeting you A...Tiffany."

Tiffany smirked, as he took her hand again, and turned it over kissing the top of it. Thinking this was all part of an act, she laughed before Ben raised his eyes and stared at her, a smile flickering somewhere back there.

Just then Tiffany's cell went off, breaking that gaze he was giving her. Rolling her eyes, she looked down and saw it was one of her loan officers.

"Hold on just a second..."

Ben looked down at the phone with a puzzled expression, before she turned ad swiped it open. Turning, away she answered, feeling annoyed.

"Hello?"

She heard the automated machine telling her that her check would be ready at the school office on Monday. Annoyed, she instantly ended the call before turning back, ready to apologize to Ben and see if he wanted to grab a drink with her. He was in fact really cute. Instead, when she turned...he was nowhere to be seen.

Looking around the tiny room, with the lockers and benches, she knew there hadn't been anywhere he could be hiding. Instead, she stood there holding her phone, unable to believe he went through one of the back exits that quickly without being heard.

"Ben?"

She called out, not getting an answer.

Why would he leave? She hoped her taking the call hadn't been rude. Puzzled, she looked around, hoping she hadn't done anything to upset him, she suddenly thought if he was an actor, he probably had one of those tiny walkie talkies hooked underneath his belt. All actors had them, and he probably got called. Still, she didn't hear it go off. Sighing, she hoped she might catch him again. Turning, she grabbed her bag and slammed her locker shut. Walking out, she mentally reminded herself tomorrow to ask if anyone knew Ben, and maybe with some fishing see if he was single. Walking out, she walked down the steps, and out towards the parking-lot where her car was parked. Her feet hurt and she was tired. She couldn't wait to turn the A.C on, and get an iced coffee. Walking out, sneakers clicking, she was complexly unaware that Ben was watching her from one of the high windowsof the house that loomed over her. Pressing his thin hand against the glass he glared.

"You've returned back to me my dearest Autumn..."

He whispered, staring down at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Before...**

Autumn swayed on top of Ben in their suite on the steamboat they were taking back to America after a month long honeymoon. The traveling had been amazing, and for the last month the two had traveled, and stuck by each other's side, not just exploring the land, but each other's bodies as well. They saw breathtaking land, spend night after night making love, laughing, drinking, and laying in each other's arms. For the two of them, the beginning of their marriage was an adventure. Today, they had woken up, and instantly began to make love. Autumn had shown Ben tricks she had read about that women in Paris did. She could work wonders with her hands, making him have pleasure beyond words. He was now comfortable with his body, and was willing to try anything she proposed. One night, she had taught him how to take whiskey shots, before showing him how he would take her from behind as she laid out on all fours.

Now heading back home, the two were enjoying every last second of their trip together. Ben stared up, lightly sweating, before bucking his hips up before feeling his manhood twitch inside of her and roughly climaxing. Moaning, Ben snapped his eyes shut and moaned, before Autumn collapsed against him, her bare breasts laying against his smooth chest. Smiling, she playfully nibbled against his neck, making him laugh.

"Oh Mr. Block, what am I ever going to do with myself when you're off to work and I have to wait until the evening to make love to you?"

Ben laughed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well Mrs. Block, I suppose you'll have our beautiful child to look after to fill your time up."

"Child huh? You think I might all ready be expecting the family heir?"

Ben smiled, squeezing her against him.

"Absolutely, a handsome son with his mother's gorgeous eyes, and his father's brains."

Laughing, Autumn kissed him, laying against him.

"Oh I hope so, I can't wait to have babies with you Ben."

Ben smiled, kissing the top of her head, unaware their shared curse was just beginning...

 **Two years later...**

One more miscarriage, another set of stillbirths, only this time it was triplets. Two sons and a daughter. The first miscarriage, just mere months after the death of Ben and Autumn's second child's death, both conceived another child, who sadly was born out of blood, just two mere months after the doctor confirmed she was with child. Autumn was having tea with June, a servant who had closely became closely with her, giving the relationship she had always wanted with her own mother who was now permanently living in Texas. June was a kind old soul, who had been there durning each lost delivery, and had been a great comfort to Autumn durning this time.

The two were having tea on the front porch of the cabin Ben and her shared, when suddenly the cramps came. When Autumn sat up, she saw blood dripping down her legs. The doctor had given her medication for the pain and simply explained the pregnancy hadn't held on. Perfectly normal. Surprisingly enough, Autumn didn't seem that upset. She had been the one who informed Ben when he came rushing in, just receiving word after being in town, sitting on on business meetings all day. When he came rushing in, he hurried to her side, kneeling down, and taking her hand, kissing it. Calmly, Autumn sadly smiled, sitting up in bed, and informed him that she had lost the baby. Ben instantly looked devastated, but Autumn told him it was okay. That she was just a few months along, and the doctor said this is just her way of her body healing after what's happened before. Ben's blue eyes franticly scanned Autumn. sitting up in her exotic jade green, and gold silk bathrobe, and asked if she was in any pain? Sighing, Autumn said she was a little, but the doctor said to get plenty of rest and she'll be fine.

Lifting Ben's face gently with her hands, she forced him to stare at her.

"Look at me Ben...this wasn't anyone's fault. It just wasn't meant to be. Now you go and spend your night with your brothers...I need my rest."

"But..."

"Hush now, June will be here. I also want to ask you your thoughts on maybe moving into the main house?"

Ben lifted an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"I think it might be easier, besides I want you with your brothers. They love you so much."

"Are you sure?"

"We'll plan on doing it at the end of the week, if it's okay with your father?"

"Of course he won't mind. Are you sure darling?"

"I am. Now go see your brothers and stop worrying about me okay?"

Ben sadly smiled before nodding.

"Okay, but if you need me please get them to fetch me..."

Autumn cupped the side of his face before sadly smiling.

"Go on now."

Ben squeezed her hand, kissing it again, before turning and leaving. Autumn waited until she could hear Ben leave through the front door of the cabin before she looked up at June. Instantly her face crumpled, bowing her head, she began to sob.

"Oh honey, it's okay..."

She went to her side, comforting the poor thing. By the end of the week they left their tiny shared cabin, and moved into the main house much to Ben's father and brother's delight. Instantly Ben saw that Autumn had been right. He was in much better spirits being around his family now. He did enjoy the privacy with his young bride, but the cabin held so many painful memories as well as the good ones he shared. He loved being around James and Harry, and began to suspect his own father's healthy wasn't as good as he acted like it was. Being in the main house was easier, and he wasn't worried about leaving Autumn whenever he went off to work in the morning.

Usually, shortly before dawn, he would find her sitting on the front porch, thick fog surrounding the land, as she was curled up with one of her many colorful shawls, fanning herself, her hair done up in scarfs, as she would kiss him and see him off. Those mornings were what he held most precious, it was a half an hour or so before anyone else, including the staff woke up. Here he could sit, sipping on coffee or iced tea with his wife, and talk and pretend that they were the only people left alive in this world. Most evenings he would return, and she would draw a bath for him. Most times, she would lock the door behind them, and kneel down beside him, using a washcloth to bathe him, rub down his smooth chest, before letting her hand travel down underneath the soapy surface, and begin to do things that Ben truly thought was magic. He as always would grip the sides of the tub, bitting down on his bottom lip, controlling himself not to cry or moan out. She would smirk that coy smile of hers, as her hand quickly worked up and down beneath the surface.

They would all have dinner together, Autumn always making faces, and joking with the boys as Ben controlled himself, smirking as his father went on and on about the orchards, completely unaware that Autumn across the way was making faces at his two younger sons. After dinner, Ben and Autumn would walk the orchards, hand in hand as they did the night they first met. Together, they would link arms, talking, and walking beneath the pale moonlight. Ben would talk about his day, always asking if he was boring her with talk about business and town? As always Autumn would say never. She loved hearing him talk, mostly about his day. Both would retire back to their bedroom shortly afterwards. Ben would spend a half an hour down the hall reading to his brothers, or tucking them in, unaware that sometimes Autumn would peek in and watch him, smiling sadly knowing how wonderful he was with them, and how unfair it was that he couldn't be a father yet. Ben would usually read with James, and tuck in Harry, kissing his forehead before returning to his quarters down the hall. As always he would find Autumn in her exotic lace nightgowns, ones she bought on their honeymoon. She would either be brushing her beautiful hair, or listening to her scratchy records in her bed, lazily smiling up at him as he quickly undressed. The next pregnancy was discovered just a few months after moving into his father's house. Lucy lost it at five months when she went into early labor.

She had been in the kitchen, peeling peaches and chopping them up for a pie, when suddenly she froze, doubled over, and her water broke. June of course was by her side, as she stared up frightened, crying that it was too early. Ben, who was spending the day working in the orchards, had been fetched, and raced there, insisting on helping before the doctor was rang. Here he greeted his terrified wife, grasping her hand, and telling her to breathe.

"It's...too...early..."

Ben hushed her, as he opened her legs, and saw the head of the baby. He coaxed her to push, and by the time the doctor arrived, it was discovered the reason behind Autumn's large swollen stomach was because she had been carrying triplets. The doctor finished the delivery, and all three babies, two boys, and a girl were born gray and lifeless. Autumn was so hysterical, she was injected with a syringe and sedated. Ben meanwhile stared at the three dead infants, so tiny they could fit into the palm of his hand. Triplets were practically unheard of, even though he had met a set years ago as a boy. More children dead. Swaying, he turned away and violently vomited. That night, the three babies had been taken away as the priest had been fetched, and sent off to be buried with the other children they had lost. Ben sat by Autumn's side, silently praying, holding her hand, before her purplish eyelids fluttered open and she weakly stared over.

"Ben?" Ben lifted his eyes, feeling completely heartbroken.

"Autumn?"

"They all died didn't they?"

Ben blinked.

"What?"

"I heard the doctor...they were all dead, it was too early wasn't it?"

"There was no blame in that Autumn, it just happened...the doctor said..."

Autumn weakly stared at him.

"I can't do this anymore."

"What?"

"Ben, I can't do this anymore. I know you and my father want an heir, but I keep losing children. Maybe I can't have them...I can't keep going through this and seeing your heartbreak every time this happens. I can't..."

"Autumn, please..."

"I love you so much Ben, but maybe it just needs to be the two of us. I can't...it's going to kill me if this continues, please..."

Ben bowed his head, grasping her hand and kissing it franticly.

"I won't lose you...I swear..."

Autumn laid there, too weak to say anything else, but knew her darling husband wasn't listening. He was determined, and would continue this cursed journey until finally he got the child he wanted to badly, even if it killed the two of them...

 **Present.**

"Anyone know a Ben?"

Tiffany asked as she poured herself a beer from the pitcher the waitress had brought over for them. Todd, Greg, and Tina all looked from their shared booth at the crowded restaurant at the mall across from the Winchester house. This was a local hangout they went to for some dinner, and cold beers after the house closed. Tiffany was glad she had made friends so quickly with everyone and was just starting to feel comfortable.

"Ben?"

"Yeah, he scared the Hell out of me in the staff lounge. He's an actor."

Todd raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know any Ben."

Greg shrugged.

"Be either, you sure he's a guide?"

"He has to be, had the uniform."

Tina shrugged, starting in on her nachos.

"Maybe he's new, I'll look him up tomorrow."

Tiffany nodded, knowing once she got Tina alone in the ladies room she would gush over how cute he was. Smiling, she shrugged, before sipping her beer and changing the subject about a beach trip they all wanted to take in a few weeks. As Tiffany sat there, she had no idea that an evil powerful spirit had been waiting nearly a hundred years for her to come here. A hundred years of heartbreak, and waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

**One month later...**

Autumn recovered from the latest delivery, but Ben began to suspect she was secretly becoming dependent on the medication that was given to her. Most nights when he returned from town, he would find her all ready asleep, curled up in that jade and gold silk robe of hers, usually a bottle of Laudanum clutched in her hand. The doctor had reassured Ben that Autumn in time would be perfectly fine to continue bearing more children. Autumn had become more withdrawn since the triplets' deaths. She wasn't her usual self, laughing, playfully, full of high spirit and energy. Instead, she mostly stayed indoors. She would curl up under one of her many beaded shawls, sit in the pallor, and read a book. Most times she spent up in their quarters resting. Ben's father had remarked he was worried about her, but said losing this many children as always was a strain. That he outta listen to her, and maybe take a rest on trying for another baby, maybe wait even a few years until perhaps Autumn's body properly healed. That he didn't want to lose his wife, and it was his duty to look after her. Ben noticed that Autumn didn't visit the graveyard anymore where several of their babies were buried. It was Ben who named them before they were taken to the family plot.

Benjamin Jr. Alexander, and Gypsy. When he asked Autumn if she liked those names just mere days following their sill-births, she weakly stared up from her bed and gently patted his hand saying those names sounded fine. Just three weeks later, they learned that Autumn's father had passed away. Now Ben was the soul owner of his mills. Autumn's mother came down for the funeral, and Ben was surprised to see neither woman shed so much as a tear at the burial. Once the lawyers looked over the wills, it still stated that Autumn's father's last wishes was of course to have a grandchild produced soon, but despite it all, Ben was in charge of the business, and he knew his family would be set for the rest of their life's. The night of Autumn's father's funeral, Ben had met Autumn as she sat by the vanity, listening to her records, pinning her hair up, getting ready for bed. Walking over, he gently began to rub her shoulders. Autumn was tense, but Ben's skinny fingertips worked against her tanned skin, before he leaned down and softly kissed her collarbone. Looking at their reflection, Autumn sighed.

"Ben...we need to be careful. Not tonight..."

Ben stood up, still rubbing her shoulders before he promised her that he wouldn't finish inside of her. That he knew she was hurting, and not only had she lost these children, she now had lost a father. He was her husband, and wanted to give her comfort. In the end, Ben suspected she agreed because she had just taken a dose of medication, and was stoned. She went with him to the bed, and allowed him to lift up her silk nightgown, and kiss her all over. The lovemaking didn't last long, but as Ben silently thrusted into her as she laid dazed, and strung out beneath him, she suddenly could sense his thrusts were becoming more frenzied.

"Don't finish inside, don't Ben...don't..."

Before she could finish he stiffened, cried out, and felt himself empty out inside of her. There was silence for a second, before Autumn, disgusted, weakly pushed him off her, and rolled over. For the reminder of the night despite his apologies, she wouldn't talk to him. Nearly a month later, she miscarried to a baby she didn't even know she was carrying. The doctor wasn't even exactly sure she even was pregnant, but there had been bleeding, and when Ben went up to see her, she had three new brown glasses sitting on her nightstand. At first Ben thought she was going to scream at him, slap him away, and refuse to speak. Instead, she welcomed him with warm arms, she gently stroked his hair singing "Beautiful dreamer."

 **One year later...**

Ben nervously sat in the hall, squeezing his hands together, listening to his darling wife scream from the master bedroom. He sat there, waiting, fighting the urge to jump up and rip the doors open. This past year had been a strain on the two of them. After the last miscarriage, Autumn and Ben continued sleeping together, laying as man and wife night after night, but strange enough no baby came. For the longest time Autumn suspected and mentioned to Ben maybe her womb had been damaged that she could no longer have any more children. Ben meanwhile knew better. Things got a little better for them. Autumn slowly seemed to be acting like her normal self. She was still using the medication, but her spirits had returned. She spent her free time playing with James and Harry, and was always there, dressed in her colorful dresses waiting for Ben whenever he returned from town. The two spent their evenings like they used to, walking in the orchards, drinking spiked iced tea on the porch listening to records, and making love.

Sometimes they would even spend a few hours at night sneaking off to their old cabin on the property where they could have their privacy as man and wife. They even traveled a little, taking the train, and visiting the city. Ben felt like a better man with Autumn by his side. He knew she was stunning, and somehow he felt much better, comforted in a way with his arm linked into hers. Some nights the two would lay awake, talking, hiked up on each other's elbows, letting the moonlight drift in from the opened windows and reflect against their eyes. Then...Autumn became with child again. It wasn't surprising, and when they learned both decided to be careful. They only told the staff, Ben's father, and brothers. Not even Autumn's mother in Texas knew. Months passed, and Autumn's stomach grew larger and larger. Some nights, Ben would constantly find himself waking up in a cold sweat, reaching over and feeling her swollen stomach, making sure he still felt the series of fluttering kicks from inside her. This scared the living Hell out of him, and he knew as she got bigger and bigger, confined to bedrest, she was carrying more than one child. Finally the day came that she went into labor. Before the doctor went in, carrying his leather bag, Ben pulled him aside and spoke to him directly.

"If anything goes wrong, and you need to make a choice...save Autumn."

The doctor nodded, before going in with several of the maids, and shutting the door. So Ben waited. On edge, and his nerves shot, he sat there staring into the other bedroom where a bassinet waited to be filled. He hadn't built a nursery yet, too scared to even do so much as watch Autumn knit little booties for the baby. Scared, he sat there, gently rocking back and forth, knowing his father had ushered his brother into town today after news of Autumn spread over the house. Scared, he sat back, silently praying when suddenly he heard his wife's heartbroken voice.

"NO!"

Freezing, he turned, his large blue eyes staring in the direction of the bedroom. Instantly his heart sank, knowing something yet again had happened. In a trance, like a man in a dream, he got up off the hallway bench, and opened the doors. There he saw Autumn sitting up in bed, legs spread, hair sweaty and hanging in her face, her nightgown soaked through. She sat there sobbing, blood slicked on her open thighs, as the doc turned, his sleeves rolled up. Two of the maids, including June were making the sign of the cross. Ben walked in, and saw the blood pooled in their bed. Laying there on the sheets were two newborn babies, their cords wrapped around their blueish purple swollen necks. Both boys. Sons. He stared down before the doc sighed. "I tried to get them out in time...I'm sorry. Autumn was hysterical. She leaned forward, trying to grab the babies, her hands shaking.

"No...they were alive...I felt them...I know it!"

She tried leaning down to grab them when suddenly she slumped over. Two of the maids ran over, and June sat on the edge of the bed, holding her against her, stroking her damp hair back.

"She fainted..."

Ben stared down at the babies before his face crumped. No longer seeing yet another pair of children killed, all he saw was more loss. Screaming, he spun around grabbing the wooden coatrack, and picked it up. Screaming, he picked it up like a wild man and ran to the stained glass window. With that, he smashed the window, sending it into a million tiny little pieces. Instantly the maids screamed, as Ben screamed again, tossing the coatrack down and collapsing on his knees. Kneeling, he stared out the broken window, defeated, knowing for sure he was indeed cursed. That this would continue, until finally he lost his mind.

 **Present.** Tiffany arrived at work early, her I-pod in, listening to music as she did her hair up in a messy bun. She had two tours she was helping out on today, and planned on going to the mall with Tina later to pick out bathing-suits for their beach trip. Today had been a warm sunny morning, and Tiffany was one of the first staff members to arrive. Putting down her Starbucks, she bopped to the music, smiling as she continued fixing her hair when suddenly she heard that smooth Southern accent.

"Excuse me ma'am?"

Tiffany turned, popping one of her earbuds out when she saw Ben standing there, hair slicked back, dressed in his uniform. Instantly he smiled, making Tiffany remember how cute he really was. Snapping her music off, she smiled and shut her locker.

"Ben right?"

"And you are..."

"Tiffany remember?"

"What an odd but beautiful name."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I've never heard of it before."

"Ben, where did you say you were from again?"

Ben took a step closer, his eyes never leaving hers.

"All over...I must admit, I was waiting for you to return. You're employed here?"

Tiffany did a double take before smiling.

"Um yeah, I work here...for the summer. How long have you worked here?"

"A lifetime."

Tiffany laughed, staring.

"Feels that way huh? Listen, do you do tours? I went out with some of the other staff last night and nobody heard of you."

"You were asking about me?"

Tiffany felt herself blush before she shrugged.

"Sorta."

"I work all over the house. I keep to myself I suppose."

"What's your last name?"

"Block."

Somehow she felt as if she had heard that name before. Smiling, she held her I-pod in her hands, ready to ask anther question when Ben's eyes stared down at it and raised an eyebrow. Following his gaze, instantly she nervously smiled.

"What?"

"What's that?"

"What? Oh my I-pod?"

"What?"'

Tiffany held it up and smiled, amused at his puzzled expression.

"You don't have one?"

Ben looked nervous as he stared at it and shook his head.

"I guess not...what does it do?"

"Are you serious?"

Ben smirked.

"I'm a little old fashion I guess..."

"Or you really stay in character. It plays music from I-tunes see?"

She could still see he was lost as she walked over, smelling whatever cologne he was wearing, which faintly reminded her of peaches. Smiling, she leaned up, and popped one of her earbuds into his ear. For just a mere second her fingertips grazed his skin, and it felt strangely cold but smooth. Ben didn't finch, instead he closely stared at her as she looked down and quickly selected a song, figuring he wouldn't care what she would play. Within seconds, Ben's eyes widened in utter and pure amazement. Tiffany laughed.

"You're fucking with me right? You have heard of these right?"

Ben stared at her, music faintly being heard from the one unused earbud dangling against his chest as he stared at her smiling. Something in this smile was so pure, Tiffany couldn't believe herself, but she felt a very strong attraction to this stranger. Not knowing that a deadly obsession was just beginning to start.


	8. Chapter 8

**7 months later...**

Auttum sat on one of the barstools at a nightclub in the city. It was a small place, located in the basement, where a live band would play, and liquor was poured out by the barrel. Everyone would crowd in there, men gambling in the back, couples dancing, and warehouse workers drinking heavily, their arms wrapped around ladies of the night, fanning themselves, and laughing. It wasn't a place Ben would have even thought about ever visiting until one of the clerks at the mill brought him there one afternoon after work. Rumors were soaring high, and this man patted him on the back, inviting him to have a drink with him before riding back to his father's farm. Durning the day the place was a whole lot more peaceful. The music wasn't as loud, and it wasn't nearly as crowded. Business men usually went there for drinks, and a poker game or two before heading back home. This one afternoon, Ben sat with the clerk, who's name was Thomas, and both sipped whiskey, before Thomas sighed and told him he had heard about the series of losses him and his wife had suffered. Instantly Ben's cheeks burned, hating that everyone knew their private business. It had been awful back home. Ben was beginning to not sleep, spending nearly every wakeful moment laying awake in the darkness, listening to his wife's breathing, and cursing God for doing this to them. He was beginning to feel angry and bitter. So many other young couples Autumn and Ben knew all ready had several children, always glowing with excitement whenever they were expecting their next child. It finally became too much that Ben and Autumn begged Ben's father not to throw his usual holiday parties, knowing it would yet again be another night where the two of them were forced having to watch as more and more people brought their darling little children, or showed off their wife's round stomachs.

Ben's father had tried speaking to Ben. Telling him there wasn't any fault on any of them. That if they continued staying by each other's sides, believed in the Lord, and kept trying this storm in their life's would pass. Ben meanwhile wasn't so sure. This day when he was brought to the nightclub, Thomas told him he was sorry hearing about what was happening with him and his wife, but he needed to see the big picture. He had a young wife many years ago who died trying to bring their firstborn into this world. Neither her, or their child made it. He never re-married, and could tell by the way Benjamin spoke about Autumn he loved her very much. Instantly he struck Ben hard. The very thought of losing Autumn terrified him. Sighing, he listened as Thomas told him that if it was meant to be, it would be meant to be. But if he needs some advice, take her into town, maybe even here one night. He had heard Benjamin talk about how much his wife loved adventure and excitement. Maybe something to lift her spirits would be to get her off the farm, take her around the city, get her mind off things. Ben thought this over, and instantly his mind went to Autumn. Since the latest series of stillbirths, Corey, and Jeffery. They were also buried in the family-plot. Autumn following this continued falling deeper and deeper into a depression. She was still so sweet to his brothers, but now rarely ventured out of her room. June would stay with her during the day, bringing up tea and her meals, which she barley touched. She was starting to lose weight, and most evenings he found her listening to those same scratchy records, drugged up, and sprawled across her bed.

They hadn't made love since the latest delivery. Instead Autumn gave her pleasure in the same ways she showed him during their honeymoon which seemed lifetimes ago. She would use her mouth or hand, constantly making him sit up, clutching the sheets, crying out faintly, as she worked away on him, slacks undone. After that they would usually drift off together. Ben was always asking if he could do something to pleasure her? Instead she would lay across his bare chest, humming "Beautiful dreamer" smile sadly, and say she was fine. Ben knew the real reason. She was scared he would put another child in her. He was worried sick about her, so tonight he had proposed getting her out of the house. He told her to get dressed, and had a carriage waiting for them. Autumn actually seemed excited about this. She dressed in a gorgeous black and gold beaded dress her mother had sent to her, hair pinned up, and hells, she looked just as beautiful as she did when he first married her. He met her outside where the crickets were softly chirping, and helped her into the carriage. The entire ride into town, gently rocking back and forth by the horses pulling them, Autumn squeezed his hand and kept whispering in his ear, gently blowing against his neck making him smile.

When they arrived to the city, Ben saw her attitude lift up ten times as she stared out with wide eyes, looking at everything. The carriage drooped them off in front of the club, and Ben hooked his arm into hers and helped her out. Together they walked in, and instantly Autumn turned towards him once they entered, music blasting out as crowds of people pushed around. Smiling, she laughed, and showed no fear pulling him forward onto the dance floor. Ben seemed slightly overwhelmed, but decided not to show it as he smiled, allowing her to take the lead and start dancing with him. If it was one thing he knew, he knew his wife loved to dance. For the first part of the night they danced to music Ben really had never heard of before. It sounded sorta like jazz, but had a much faster beat. By the time the fifteenth song had ended, both were flushed, exhausted, and sweaty. Both hanging off each other, went to the bar where Ben ordered them drinks. After several shots, the two sat together at the bar, surrounded by laughing other intoxicated couples, smiling at each other, enjoying the buzz of the booze, music, and overall vibe of the club. Smiling, they stared in each other's eyes, and for once they weren't the sad little couple who were childless. The beautiful married couple who lost countless children, devastated, and crumpling apart. No, tonight they were a gorgeous beautiful couple who were just out on the town, deeply in love, and that constant pain in their eyes no longer showing. Until an hour or so later. Both, clearly drunk, stumbled out the back exit, into the back alley, where both walked side by side, hanging off each other, giggling, and stumbling over the cobble stoned ground. That's when Ben stared at her in the pale moonlight. Nobody was out there, and faintly they could hear music still playing from inside. They stopped for a second, against a bunch of barrels and garbage. Ben stared down at her, looking at the swell of her breasts in her dress, her tanned skin, her eyes... He then became overwhelmed with such a hunger, he didn't know what hit him. Instantly he leaned over, plunging his mouth against hers, devouring her mouth with his, moaning as his hands went up to the beaded material of her dress, rubbing up and down. Within seconds, he felt his manhood starting to swell and pulse. Grabbing her, he spun her around, and lightly slammed her against the brick wall. Leaning down, he began to franticly kissing her, pinning her against the wall, before his hands roughly went over her breasts. Lifting her gown, he spread her legs, before she wrapped her arms around him. Within seconds, he undid his slacks, pushing them down, too caught up in the moment, and too drunk to really care. Pulling his penis out, he pinned her against the wall, before entering her. Instantly Autumn cried out, fingernails digging into his back, as he pumped his hips against her. Moaning, he continued thrusting into her. Finding a steady pace, he grabbed onto her, and within seconds, slammed into her one final time, before roughly climaxing inside of her.

Within seconds, both pressed their foreheads against each other, too stunned to even speak. This resulted in a baby Autumn would miscarriage four months in. She didn't even tell Ben. One night she moaned, before sitting up. Ben lifted his head, sleepy, and raising an eyebrow before asking if she was okay? Throwing the blanket back, she sighed before shaking his shoulder telling him to go get June. When Ben sat up in his long johns, he saw the blood. By morning everything was cleaned up and Autumn was snuggled up against the window seat in their bedroom, her bottle of medication in her hand, staring out at the land as the early morning sunlight continued touching the land. Ben walked over, not exactly knowing what to say. Rubbing her bare leg, he wanted so badly to tell her the truth, but knew it was best not to say a word.

 _Two more... His mind whispered. Two more, then we'll have our child._

 **Some time later...**

"Let me move, let me pleasure you!"

"Lay still!"

Ben growled between his gritted clenched teeth.

In just a few hours him, James, and yes even young Harry would be leaving to join the camps. War had officially struck, and what was originally going to be brief battle, and turned out to be a never ending bloodbath. What started off as rumors, turned into troops marching to the camps, as newspapers claimed this might actually be a hopeless war. Ben ignored it as long as he could, before finally the harsh reality hit that there wouldn't be any running. A war had begun, and Ben and his brothers were being recruited. A few years had passed, and James had actually grown into quite the responsible young man. He took after his father, and worked most days at the mill under Ben. Harry on the other hand was just beginning to slowly merge from young boy to teenager. He was still full of so much energy and glee, and was constantly running around the property filling this sad empty house with a little joy. Since the last loss of their children, Autumn was highly addicted to the medication the doctor continued to give to her. She was an empty shell of her former self, and slept most days. Ben continued making love to her, night after night determined to make another child. But strangely enough, for the first time in years. No child came. Night after night Ben despite how on edge and stressed he was, would make love to his wife, thrusting silently into her, faintly hearing the headboard creak, no longer caring how much of an empty look she had in her stoned eyes, as she laid beneath him, not moving or speaking. Just like a rag doll.

Allowing him to always finish inside of her, before rolling over, not speaking a word. Ben waited each month, and as weeks turned into months, and finally years, he was puzzled to see she hadn't become heavy with child since the last death of their twin boys. Frustrated, Ben questioned the doc, who explained she was still perfectly healthy to carry children, it just appeared that perhaps it might take longer after the strain her body suffered. Ben was beginning to get scared at this chance to lift this curse may never happen. Angry with himself he continued trying, as each month turned into a major disappointment. When finally word of war came, he knew he would be going into battle with his brothers. His father was confined to a wheelchair now, his health getting worse and worse. Ben still minded the mill and orchards, but was worried sick that something might happen to one of his brothers, which truly would be the very end to his frail dying father. He hated he had been such a disappointment, and wanted nothing more than to protect his family.

The thought of going into battle, and being away from his darling Autumn caused him to feel a hollow pit in his stomach that didn't go away since all three of the Block brothers received letters stating they would be serving the South into going to war. Earlier that evening his father made him promise to look after his brothers. The three of them would travel to the nearest camp, get their weapons and uniforms, and become stationed. Wanting to say goodbye to Autumn, he knew he needed to try at least one last time until he could see her again. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he would ever see her again. Frustrated and angry that he was leaving, he thought of all the painful miserable years that had gone by where the two of them slowly crumpled apart, still waiting on that child they wanted so badly that never came Knowing he needed to try one last time, the two began to passionately kiss after Autumn's bath.

It was late, but Autumn kept strange hours with the medication. Greeting her, he took her by the arms, and began to devour her with his mouth before his hands reached down, franticly lifting her nightgown, and touched her womanhood. Feeling his penis spring to life, he quickly turned her around against his desk, and roughly spread her legs. Autumn glanced over his shoulder, seeing this not as being forceful or rough, but as the only way a frightened Ben could say goodbye. She offered to give him pleasure, but Ben didn't want to waste this. Instead, he took his penis, and entered her from behind, filling her to her womb, and stiffening.

"Lay still!"

He barked. Instantly he began ramming his hips into Autumn, grasping onto her hips, as he started thrusting into her, causing the desk to creak, as he found a steady rhythm. Head bucking, he slammed into her once, twice, and finally climaxed strongly. Colasping, he laid against her back panting, feeling it deep in his loins that he had done it. Taking a second, he made sure her legs continued to stay spread, before he slowly slid out of her, his limp penis flopping, as he brushed his sweaty bangs away from his forehead. That morning he said goodbye to her from bed. She tightly wrapped her arms around him, weeping, begging him to stay. Instead Ben softly kissed his wife's forehead, stared directly into her eyes, and told her he would return.

 **Several months later...**

James and Harry looked unsure, but knew they would do whatever Ben asked. They worshiped him, and even know James was old enough to know better, he listened and knelt down, nodding to a very frightened Harry that it was okay. Together they pulled Autumn's legs apart as Ben laid between them and began to silently thrust inside of her. Autumn moaned, and kept trying to shut her legs but both boys kept them spread, waiting, looking uncomfortable as they waited for their older brother to finish. Ben was determined to have a child. He knew he just needed to focus on the end goal. He would continue working on this until finally he got what he wanted.

That's when Autumn's eyes fluttered open weakly and stared up at him, clearing and becoming horrified.

"Ben?! Ben what are you doing?!"

Ben snapped awake. Another nightmare. He snapped awake, dressed in his uniform, blue eyes scanning the area. He was holding his musket across his lap, and faintly in the distance on the fields he could hear explosions. It was another day in the battlefield, and he was beginning to feel like he was truly losing it. He laid there in the grass, eyes scanning the camps, watching injured or dead men getting carried into the medical tents. He never thought how truly terrible this battle could be. He sat back, leaning against the rough bark on the tree, and stared out. James and Harry were further down the gentle slope of the hill getting food with the others. Harry was terrified, and just yesterday he killed his first enemy. The remainder of the day he stayed silently, eyes blank, hands shaking. James and him had looked after him, following the promise from their father. All ready it seemed like a losing battle.

So many men were getting killed, and these new weapons the North had were making their muskets no match. They were repeating riffles. Winchester rifles. Ben had seen one laying in the tall grass of the battlefield and knew instantly with weapons like this...it was truly a losing battle. Weeks had turned into months, and no far no end seemed in sight. Ben had grown used to the sight of men on his side getting blown apart, blood squirting and spilling. He missed Autumn, and most nights he laid awake, staring at the star lit sky and wondered what she was doing a that exact moment. He received a letter three months ago written by Autumn, smelling sweetly of Peaches. He kept this letter folded in his inside pocket of his jacket. Ben counted himself lucky since most mail wasn't coming through. Autumn reported that his father was still in failing health, but the staff were taking wonderful care of him. That his business partners were watching the mill and the orchards were just fine. She also added, almost more of an afterthought that she was with child. That the new doctor, a good man named Morgan had taken over the practice, and told her as long as she stayed on strict bedrest, she should be fine. That she can feel the kicks, and suspects it may be more than one child again. Ben's heart sank knowing better.

In those last few lines she sounded so hopeful, but Ben knew the truth. There would be another stillbirth, and that she was carrying twins. After that, if he survived this terrible war...they would finally get heir child. Shortly before marrying Autumn, he had gone into town with a few of the orchard workers who coaxed him into celebrating this happy occasion with him. They tried bringing him to the whore houses, but Benjamin refused, wanting to stay pure for his wedding night. Instead they brought him to several bars, where they toasted and drank. It was there that Ben came upon an old palm reader. The workers claimed she was a hack, and usually read fortunes for money at the bars. As a joke, they paid the woman to read Ben's palms, wanting to see how happy his future with the beautiful Autumn would be. Ben, who was happily drunk decided to roll his eyes and agree. They went into a back room, faintly hearing the music from the other room as she took his boney hands, and turned them over. Carefully she looked them over before frowning. Ben, still feeling warm and swimmy from the booze made him smile nervously as he sat up.

"What?"

The old woman sighed, carefully looking her palm over before locking eyes with him.

"You and your bride are cursed."

Ben raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"A curse, you shall loose twelve children, all born gray and lifeless or in blood. You're thirteenth child will live...but I'm afraid tragedy will follow you. See here? This is your life-line...it's very short."

Instantly Ben withdrew his hand, sobering up and becoming angry.

"What is this?"

The woman grasped his hands, pleading.

"Please listen to me Mr. Block. Don't marry that young girl..."

Ben ripped his hands away, called her an old fool, and returned to the party. When the workers asked how it went he simply rolled his eyes and said she was a hack, before tipping back another bottle. Two days later, Autumn and him were married. After their second child died, Ben went looking for her. He ventured into the towns, hating to believe she was actually telling the truth. When he asked around, he learned she had died just a mere few months ago. He was tempted to go to other psychics, but decided to leave it be. Instead he didn't say a word, he kept his mouth shut, and as more children died, he knew the thirteenth one would live.

Autumn and him really were cursed. So now all he had to do was survive this war, and he would return to his darling wife, and they could live in peace. Knowing these children were destined to die, he felt his chest tighten up, as he fought back tears. All he wanted was to return home to her. But he didn't know he would be home sooner than he thought. In less than two months, shortly after receiving a telegram from home that Autumn lost the babies, both of his darling brothers would be killed in the battlefield.

 **Present**

Tiffany was paged on her walkie to head to the main office to do her timesheet when she was allowing Ben to listen to her I-Pod. Rolling her eyes, she laughed, and handed the I-Pod and told Ben to keep listening, and she would grab it later. Ben stood back, still looking amazed by the very concept of this device. He smirked nervously, and just as Tiffany was about to leave, Ben called out to her in this smooth Southern sounding voice.

"A...I mean Tiffany?"

Tiffany passed, looking back over her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

Ben blushed slightly, still holding her I-Pod and headphones. Shifting from one foot to another, dressed in his uniform.

"Um, would you like to join me...in the upstairs display room around lunch time?"

Tiffany tried to remember which room this was and automatically went back to the list of numbers she had started to memorized over the last few weeks. These numbers were labeled for certain sections in the house.

"Forty-eight?"

Ben waited a second, as if he was trying to remember himself. Finally he smiled.

"Forty-seven."

"Oh, okay...yeah sure. Noon?"

"Perfect."

He smiled slightly and instantly a smile spread across his face. Smiling back to him, she turned and hurried to the office. While there she was planning on asking Tim who Ben was, and how long he had been working here. She was more than a little curious, and found him more than a little cute. In fact, just thinking of that pure wonder in his eyes as they lit up once she played music made her entire day. Smiling, she continued filling out her timesheet, but for some strange reason instantly a strange thick fog clouded her mind. She totally forgot to ask Tim, instead she grabbed her schedule, and met with a group of lovely older men who wanted to take the regular admission tour. With her tiny cue cards, she greeted them with a smile, and began leading them around, stating facts, and allowing them to snap photos. She ran into Tina at the shooting gallery. Tina was hungover, and mentioned the mall trip, and how she saw the cutest bathing suit. They chatted briefly, before she brought the women down to the gift shop. Once they were all checked out, she saw her lunch break was coming up as well as her meeting with Ben. Smiling, she found it funny that this was the first time all morning since she saw him first thing in the morning, that this was the first time she thought of him and her plan to meet him in room forty-seven. She went to the ladies room, checked her eyeliner, and reminded herself to ask him more questions when she saw him, mostly where in the house he worked since she hadn't crossed paths with him all day. In less than ten minutes, she found herself in room forty-seven. It was a front room on the second floor, filled with hutches and shelfs.

She entered, looking around, before walking to the window. Smiling, she looked out and really thought to herself how pretty it was out here. Her thin fingertips touched the glass, which suddenly felt as cold as ice. Withdrawing her hand, she stared at her fingers before she heard her name again in that smooth sounding Southern voice. Smirking, she turned and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Hello Autumn."

Tiffany raised an eyebrow still smiling.

"Autumn? Who's Autumn? Girlfriend back home mister?"

Ben blinked, blushing and stepping into the room.

"Sorry, it's just...you remind me of somebody from my past."

"Girlfriend right?"

Ben smiled before holding out her I-Pod, the cord wrapped neatly and tightly around the device.

"This was quite something, I've never heard such music before."

"Liked it huh? Yeah I know there's a lot of late 90's rap, but that's what I used to jam out to in high school."

Ben looked confused, but nevertheless smiled as Tiffany laughed. Joining her, both stood side by side staring out the window.

"Quite something isn't it?"

Tiffany nodded, even though really it just showed the front property and then the mall across the street.

"Yeah, it sure is."

Just then Ben turned and faced her, both locking eyes. Nervously, Tiffany brushed her hair back, feeling a fluttering feeling in her stomach. Ben licked his thin lips, before slowly bending his head and leaning down, ready to kiss her...

That's when suddenly very faintly the ceiling above them began to shake. Tiffany and Ben's eyes lifted, staring upward when Tiffany broke out of whatever trance she was in.

"Jesus is this an earthquake?"

She hurried to the doorway, feeling the room tremble as she held onto the frame and stared down the staircase waiting any second for somebody from the staff to yell. A few seconds of the trembling continued, before...

Silence. Tiffany stood back, slightly stunned before she turned back around to face Ben.

"What the Hell was th..."

She froze. Ben was gone. Her eyes scanned the room, knowing this was the only entrance and exit. Feeling her stomach drop, for the first time in a very long time...she felt scared.

 **Before...**

Ben arrived home. He had been sent back after the death of both James and Harry, gunned down in the battlefield right before his very own eyes. The image of young Harry screaming and crying as the bullet from those awful Winchester rifles tore through him continued to repeat over and over in his fragile unstable mind. He held Harry as he squirmed, bleeding to death, blood gurgling from his mouth, crying in Ben's arms, sobbing, telling him he wanted to go home.

Less than a minute later...he was dead.

Now he was being sent back home. James and Harry arrived back home in matching wooden coffins via train. They would be taken to the church, then buried in the family-plot that held so many of Ben's children. Since he arrived, Ben knew madness was beginning to take over his soul, that and grief. Suddenly nothing mattered now that his brothers were dead. He had looked after them ever since his mother died having Harry. He had loved them as if they were his own. He had so many memories of watching them grow up. Playing with James in the barn, watching Harry take his first steps, watching them run about and dance at his wedding... He loved them so much, and he had failed them. He truly did believe he was cursed. He remembered after losing the triplets James sitting out on the front porch with him and hugging him while Autumn rested, giving him the comfort he so badly wanted.

James held him tight and reminded him that everything would be okay, and how sorry he truly was for what had happened. That evening, Ben allowed himself to cry. Now all this time later, he came back home from that awful battle with both his young siblings dead in coffins, while he was destined to continue living this cursed life. His heart ached, he felt exhausted, and he wasn't thinking straight. The two recent babies that Autumn had been carrying were dead. She had delivered them stillborn, and from what the letter said, the babies were yet again two sons. They had been named Russell, and Lawrence. Ben arrived, not greeting by his wife, father, or family...but the staff and reverend. Reverend D LeMay, a kind older man reasured him that the burial tomorrow would be peaceful and beautiful, exactly what his brothers deserved.

He clapped Ben on the shoulder, telling him that everything would be taken care of, and a carriage would bring him and his wife to the cemetery since his father had suffered yet another stroke and was too weak to travel despite the fact it was still on their land. Ben listened, looking too pale, and too thin, floating in this dark abyss known as shock, grief, and border-line madness. He felt awful. Nodding, he thanked him before being taken to one of the carriages, and sitting silently, hands on his lap, staring out the window as the sky became overcast. Sitting, he rocked gently back and forth as the carriage brought him to his house, which would no longer ever hear the sweet joyful sounds of his brothers running through the halls. Feeling his chest ache, he knew all that mattered was he had his Autumn. He would now be able to lift this terrible curse, they could have children now. He planned on making one tomorrow night after the funerals. He wanted to just hold his wife's warm body underneath him, have her comfort him, hold him, and make him not feel this terrible aching pit of sorrow that wouldn't go away. He would get her pregnant, and in less than a year he could hear the sweet healthy cries of their son or daughter. He would be a father, and she would be a mother. They would fill their house with tons of children, and put all this pain and misery behind them. Still, he knew better...nothing would be the same now that James and Harry were gone.

 **Later...**

Autumn laid in her gold and jade silk nightgown, sprawled over their bed, sleeping soundly, looking beautiful. Ben sat on the edge of the bed, and reached out, cupping the side of her face. He softly hummed

"Beautiful dreamer..."

Instantly she muttered, before her heavy purplish eyelids fluttered open, and she stared up at him.

"Ben?"

She sounded sleepy, and Ben knew the many empty brown glass bottles that were littered on her vanity explained why. Smiling, forcing himself to do so, he gently brushed her hair back from her smooth tanned skin.

"Hi darling..."

Autumn's eyes cleared slightly, looking up at him, stunned.

"It's...really you?"

Ben nodded.

"I'm home."

"Oh Ben...I'm so sorry about James and Harry..."

She sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around him, squeezing tight and burying her face against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry..."

He held onto her, smelling that sweet peach perfume, and nuzzled against him.

"I spoke to the reverend, tomorrow is the funeral...I looked in on father, he can barley talk."

Earlier when Ben arrived, he went to his father's room who sat in a wheelchair, looking so much older than he really was. His weak cloudy eyes stared up at him heartbroken and Ben bowed his head and apologized for failing him. Instead of speaking, his father stared up at him with tears in his eyes, before June came in with his lunch. She explained to him that his recent stroke had really taken it out of him and that news of the boys dying really sent him over the edge. She suspected he didn't have long, and a broken heart, she told him he needed to rest as much as possible. He knew his father was dying, but couldn't face him, knowing he had indeed failed him with not bringing the boys back home. June had spoken with him softly in the hall. She was the one who had stuck by Autumn's side during every delivery and had become close friends wit her.

She explained about the most recent delivery and how the new doctor, Dr. Morgan tried everything he could. Dr. Morgan was a middle aged man, kind, handsome, and very talented. His wife had died years ago to cancer, and he had no children, but he tended to Autumn and truly did try everything he could with the babies. He told June one had cried just once, before he stopped breathing. The other was all ready dead when it came out of Autumn. Reverend D LeMay had gone, blessed both of their tiny bodies, and helped them having a proper burial at the family-plot. Russell and Lawrence, both dead, joining their siblings in tiny little coffins made for a doll. Tomorrow James and Harry would be joining them. Auttum and Ben spoke for an hour, Ben refused to talk about the battlefield, or what exactly happened...Auttumn refused to talk about the loss of the two babies. Wanting so badly to tell her the truth about the palm reader, and how they were free now...he stared down at his wife's tired eyes and felt his heart hurt. That night, Autumn fell asleep in Ben's arms, unaware that her husband was sitting straight up, staring forward into the darkness and the pale moonlight spilling in through the windows. He sat there, gently petting his wife's hair, all the while thinking of his brothers, and those cursed rifles that killed them.

Winchester... He knew madness was taking over, and unknown to him, he only had a few hours left with his darling bride.

 **The next morning...**

Autumn greeted Ben downstairs the next morning, dressed in a black gown, netted at the bottom, and laced tightly at the waist. She walked in, as Ben finished his tie. She looked tired, but beautiful.

"Are you ready?"

Ben sighed, before glancing up the stairs.

"Just a second, I need to look in on father..."

He gently petted her arm, before climbing the stairs. Walking down the long hall, he faintly heard thunder sound outside. The morning had been overcast and rainy. In fact, he must have drifted off at one point, since he was woken to the gentle sound of raindrops hitting the glass of the windows. He found himself alone in his bed, as Autumn was in the next room dressing for the funeral. It still seemed so unreal, that today he was awake, back home with his wife, on the verge of finally giving her the child they so badly wanted...yet James and Harry were dead.

Killed by those rifles.

He felt awful. In a dazed state of grief, he dressed, and then went downstairs, waiting for Autumn. Now before he left, he needed to see his father and tell him how sorry he was.

When he went in his room, his father was laying in bed. He did look so frail, and ill. Walking in, Ben stared down, before his father's poor heartbroken eyes stared up. Ben swallowed hard, trying to say something. Standing there, he stared down.

"Father...I'm so sorry. I promised to protect James and Harry...and I failed you."

His father stared up, a single tear rolling down his face. Without so much as another word, Ben nodded, and turned walking away. He joined Autumn downstairs, grasped her arm, and led her to the carriage. They rode in silence, before arriving to the cemetery, where all of their children and now James and Harry laid. There weren't many people there, the reverend, a few of the staff, some business partners, but that was it. All of them stood in a crowd as rain started to come down. Ben in a trance, stared at the two caskets, knowing that his brothers were dead because of those rifles.

Those damn rifles.

He stared, feeling rage building, before the reverend finished the prayer, and everyone went their own way. Ben shook hands, thanked everyone for coming, and led his wife back to the carriage. As they sat in the back, heading towards the main house, both sat side by side in silence. Ben knew he was losing his mind. He couldn't take any more loss...

Anymore...

That's when he felt his wife's eyes on him. Knowing it was now or never, he felt his erection pressing in his wool slacks. Sitting there, he felt his temples pound, before he looked over at her. In just a matter of minutes, he pinned his wife down completely helpless as he raped and impregnated her with finally their 13th child. The moment he planted his seed, he allowed the one good thing left in his life of misery to become destroyed.


	9. Chapter 9

_"No Ben...please no!"_

When Ben stiffened, giving one final pump between Autumn's two spread legs, before emptying his seed deeply inside of her. He had completely lost his mind. Determined to make the child that had been promised to him. The 13th child, after a series of endless dead stillborn children. So many miserable years of heartache, and loss. Losing James and Harry to those rifles had been too much. His mind snapping, he pinned his wife down as she fought, struggled, and cried beneath him. Suddenly everything happened too fast. She pushed him off her, threw herself out of the carriage, and took off running. This was when Ben reliazed what happened, he had just raped his wife. Horrified, his shirt open revealing his pale skinny chest, he yelled at the driver to stop. An African American man named Jim, who he had given him strict orders not to slow the carriage down no matter how loud Autumn screamed. He had given a handful of cash, more money he was sure that Jim had ever seen in his life, and had his way with his wife. Pounding on the ceiling of the carriage, he yelled for Jim to stop, before leaping out and trying to chase after Autumn. He needed to find her, tell her there was a reason why he raped her, tell her that they were finally going to have the baby they so badly wanted...

"AUTUMN! AUTUMN!"

He screamed, running at full speed through the fields. After a half an hour, it began pouring rain. Thunder and lighting loudly sounded, as Ben, who was completely soaked continued running, splashing through the orchards, his hair matted down as he kept shouting for his wife. Finally he knew where to go. The cabin. He broke off into a sprint, racing towards that tiny little cabin where they lived for the first few years of their marriage. The cabin that held so many good and horrible memories. The cabin where she lost their first child.

The cabin where this all began... He ran and ran until finally he reached it.

"Autumn!"

He yelled before running into the cabin, nearly slipping. His clothes and hair soaked, he entered the cabin and saw her. Autumn stood there, her dress torn and soaked, bruises and bite marks all over her throat and shoulder. She stood there in her torn ruined dress, holding a rifle. A Winchester rifle. He wasn't sure where she got it, but nevertheless she held it, clutched between her shaking hands. The moment Ben saw it, his eyes widened. He took a careful step forward.

"Autumn..."

Autumn held the rifle, barrel pointing straight at her head.

"Don't come any closer Benjamin."

Ben froze, and held his hands up, water beading and dripping off him.

"Autumn...please, let me explain."

"You...raped me...you bastard. You raped me!"

"I did it...for us."

Autumn raised an eyebrow, her hair dripping wet as she continued to clutch the gun.

"What?!"

"In was told...my this palm reader before we were married. We were cursed. We had to lose all those children before the 13th. This one will live...I swear it."

"You're crazy!"

"I swear it...I promise I'll never hurt you again...just please put the gun down..."

Autumn's face crumpled as she shook her head, looking devastated. Without so much as another word, she snapped her eyes shut, and aimed the gun before pulling the trigger. Instantly, the loud shot went off, and half of Autumn's beautiful skull blew off, splattering blood behind her, landing on the walls and ceiling. Ben stood back horrified.

"NO!"

Running, he fell to his knees, before gathering his wife in his arms. The gun, laid on the floorboards. Taking her, he stared down at the chunk of her head, the burnt off hair, and boozing blood and brain. Blood was everywhere. Terrified, he gave her a good shake, unable to believe that she was gone.

"No, please God no..."

He gave her a shake, and saw she wasn't moving. Autumn was dead. She killed herself... Glancing down he saw the rifle, and instantly his face crumpled. Glaring at the rifle, he knew this was the reason. The reason for all of this. Instantly he stared, eyes burning, feeling the hate rage inside of him. Gently he kissed his wife's head, not noticing she was barley breathing. Standing, he got up just as three of the orchard hands hurried in, having heard the shot over the thunder. Instantly they crowded in the doorway and stared in completely shocked. Ben laid his wife down gently before grabbing the rifle she had killed herself with and got up walking past them.

"Dear Lord Master Block what happened?"

His eyes glared forward, he planned on going back to the main house, grabbing a house, and taking off to the city. He had lost his children, he lost his brothers, he lost his wife, and he lost this last baby. All that was left in his snapped mind was thought of revenge. He would go to the city, dressed in his uniform, go to the Winchester shop, and make these people foolish enough to purchase these cursed weapons. He thought of James and Harry, screaming in pain as they were shot down. He thought of Autumn, snapping her eyes shut, aiming the gun straight at her head, and firing it. The blood splattering backwards kept flashing before his eyes as he shoved his clothes in a sack, and hurried down the hallway, holding the rifle that had taken his wife's life under one arm. He glanced in at his father, laying in bed, completely unaware that any of this had happened. He had failed him, just as he had failed his brothers, and now his wife. He left the house, knowing very well that this would be the last time he ever stepped foot inside it. He stepped out into the pouring rain, headed to the stables, mounted a horse, and rode off. Had he stayed just ten minutes longer, he would have seen the farm hands carrying Autumn's body, screaming to the staff to fetch Dr. Morgan. Autumn was still alive.

Maybe, just maybe that would have stopped him.

He rode straight to the city, and by then the rain had stopped, leaving the sky a dark overcast gray. He tied his horse up behind an alley, and quickly changed into his uniform. As he peeled off his soaking wet slacks, he saw some of Autumn's blood splattered lightly on the material. He looked down at himself, and saw that he was swollen down there. Never before in his entire life had he been that forceful. Sure he had been determined before, mostly before heading off to war. Still, he didn't know what came over him. He felt as if he had lost all control, and thought if only he put that child they so badly wanted inside of her, everything would be okay. This horrible aching feeling of loss he felt, building up from the twelve children he had lost, and his brothers would suddenly vanish. Instead, he hurt the person who cared for him the most. He raped her, and betrayed her. If only she hadn't had this God awful weapon in her hands. If only he could have explained himself, and told her why he did it. He held the gun that had taken the love of his life, and felt the hate suddenly take over him again. Finishing dressing, he walked out before pausing, hiding behind a large truck as people moved about on the street. Taking the gun from beneath his coat, he took a deep breath. He was doing this for James, for Harry, for Autumn, and for all his lost children.

They would pay...they would all pay.

He slipped the sack on which carried his uniform, and walked into the general offices, seeing through the material as he walked in, driven by rage and complete loss. He slammed the door behind him and aimed at the first person walking by, and fired, feeling absolutely nothing as the person was mowed down, just like his brothers. Ignoring the screams of horror around him, he walked forward, gun aimed as he fired again, and again, and again, and again and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again and again, and again, and again.

People ran out screaming. Once the smoke cleared, his mind for his a brief instant flickered to what he had done. He eyed the dead bodies, all laying about the showroom, before he dragged a chair back and sat down. He heard the police pounding on the door outside, and as he sat there, ready to die...he thought of his brothers and wife. If they hadn't of died in the war, if they had won...he could have returned. He would have made love to Autumn, celebrating that he was back home with her, and both would make the child that had been promised. She would have the baby, and from that point onward, all of their child would be born alive and healthy...the past just a bad dream.

Remembering all those nights laying in her arms, gently petting her hair, he took a deep breath and slowly began to sing the same song she used to sing to him whenever they drifted off together. "Beautiful dreamer...wake onto me..." Just like that the door was broken down, and the gunfire began.

 **Three days later...**

 **MASS MURDER - FIFTEEN DEAD IN VIOLENT RAMPAGE!**

 **CORPORAL BENJAMIN BLOCK TAKEN DOWN BY POLICE AFTER MASS MURDER AT WINCHESTER INC.**

 **WINCHESTER MASSACRE!**

The newspapers all reported what was known as the largest mass killing in years. These headlines of course faded within a month when a reverend from just outside of town murdered twenty of his church goers in cold blood. Still, the headlines were kept by Mary Winchester, seeing this as yet another tragedy plagued by these cursed rifles. Ben's body was returned back to the farm, where Dr. Morgan, the newly hired doctor who was now in charge of caring after Benjamin's father, decided to have it buried in the family lot. Crowds of people arrived at both the mill, and the farm, family members of those that Ben murdered in cold blood. When they were turned away from the mill, they traveled to the orchards, ready to start a lynch mob, seeking justice for those who were murdered. Instead, Dr. Morgan stepped out, just three days since the killings.

His sleeves were rolled up, and his jacket removed. Dr. Morgan was a handsome middle aged man with the beginning signs of graying in his beard and hair. He stepped out as June stood aside, nervously watching. He explained to the crowd that the man responsible for the killings were shot down by the police and dead. All that was left was the man's sick and dying father, unable move, or speak on his deceased son's behalf.

"What of his wife?!"

One of them yelled, outraged. Dr. Morgan sighed.

"I'm afraid it's very touch in go. The young woman was attacked herself and recovering from a head injury, she may not even live past tonight."

Instantly murmurs and whispers were heard. Finally a man stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"Did that bastard try and kill his own wife?"

Dr. Morgan eyed June, before sighing.

"The details aren't clear, but Mrs. Block has been through enough. Her husband's actions have no reflection on her whatsoever. The police gave us justice when they took down Corporal Block in the towns. It may not bring back your loved ones...but there's not punishing the dead. Please, leave Mr. and Mrs. Block alone...I'm sure if they were able to speak on their own behalf, they would be ashamed of that poor excuse of a soul."

There were nods of agreement, and soon they turned away, leaving the grounds. When Dr. Morgan went back inside, with June following, she pulled him aside.

"Do you really believe Benjamin attacked her?"

Morgan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He had tended to her non-stop since that rainy afternoon. He truly didn't believe she would survive, but nevertheless, she had. At this exact moment she was back in her quarters, head bandaged, sedated.

"The farm hands said they heard the shot over the thunder, ran in and Ben had her in his arms. She had been shot...but I believe it was self-inflected."

June made a fist, and held it tightly between her breasts.

"Dear God in Heaven..."

Morgan sighed looking at the older woman who had been there for Autumn and Ben since the beginning. A woman who had seen Autumn through every miscarriage and stillbirth. A woman who was more of a mother than Autumn's very own. In fact, Autumn's mother had sent a telegram stating that she would be unable to return until next month. She didn't state any other reason, and simply left it as that. Morgan, feeling disgusted had crumpled up the letter.

"You're the only person I'll speak of this to..."

"Of course...what?"

"When I was examining her...she looked as if she had been attacked."

"Attacked?"

"Assaulted. There were bruises on her inner thighs, bite marks...and...evidence that...she had been..."

June gasped.

"You don't think..."

Morgan shook his head.

"The carriage driver admitted that Ben paid him money, telling him not to stop if he heard any screaming...he wasn't sure what he meant until he saw Autumn throw herself out of the carriage, her dress torn, running with Ben chasing her. I think Ben might have snapped and raped her."

June shook her head.

"No, no...I knew Benjamin. He thought the world of Autumn. He would never hurt her..."

"He went insane. He snapped. Look, he murdered all those people in cold blood before being gunned down like an animal! I think it might be very possible that either Ben did indeed rape then try and kill his wife, or she tried to kill herself before he did it again."

June shut her eyes, looking sick to her stomach. Morgan then glanced up the stairs.

"There won't be any funeral. Ben is going to be buried tonight in the family plot. I guess all we can do is pray. Mr. Block is in failing health, thank Christ he's unaware of anything going on. If he knew what Ben did...what little time he has left will be devastated. As for Autumn, all we can do is wait."

June looked up the the stairwell, her eyes heartbroken.

"She thought the world of her husband. I used to hear her every night pray that he would be returned safely...maybe, just maybe it will be just as well if she passes. At least that way she'll be spared the pain of knowing what Ben did."

Sighing, Morgan patted her arm, before climbing the stairs. Making his way to Autumn's quarters, he entered, finding one of the young maids sitting beside her knitting. The lanterns were lit, casting a warm rosy orangish glow in the room. Morgan dismissed the maid, who nodded and excused herself. Entering, Morgan sat down on the edge of the bed, before freezing. Auttum shifted, and muttered in her deep sedated sleep.

"Benjamin...help me Benjamin..."

Instantly Morgan raised an eyebrow, taking Autumn's limp hand, and feeling her pulse. It was weak, but nevertheless there. He wasn't any surgeon, and had worked franticly to save Autumn. She had a cracked skull, but had bandaged her up, and knew it was simply a waiting game. Autumn's pale face turned slightly, as she muttered, her voice raspy and full of pain.

"Benjamin, where are you..."

She then went still, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

That night, unaware to his sleeping wife, Benjamin's body was delivered, and buried by two farm hands in the darkness. They had lanterns, and worked hard, lowering the wooden casket that had been made up in the barn. He was buried right beside his two brothers who's funeral was just earlier this week. One of them undid a flask and drank some strong whiskey, before using their handkerchief to cover their mouth.

"Jesus what a smell..."

The other farm hand shook his head, shoveling the dirt and pebbles onto the casket.

"Hell of a thing. You knew him?"

"Saw him around. Skinny little thing. Went crazy huh?"

"You wouldn't have thought. Was actually a decent guy. A little prissy if you asked me, but nice enough. Heard from Noah his wife tried blowing her brains out after hearing what he did."

"Really? I heard that was why he went into town."

"God knows. Just feel sorry for Mr. Block. All his boys dead, the eldest a crazed murderer..."

The other farm hand scanned the small cemetery, before shaking his head before motioning with his hand.

"What's up with all the small headstones, these names only have one date on them!"

"Didn't you know? This poor bastard's wife lost more than ten babies in the last couple of years. Lord knows why they kept trying."

"These are all children?!"

"Yeah, sad huh?"

"Sick if you ask me."

"Come on, let's get this finished." They continued filling the grave, as Benjamin laid, hands crossed over his chest. His entire face ruined by the gunshot wounds, laying in the darkness of his casket, as dirt continued to pour down on it.

 **Two months later...**

Autumn for the first time in weeks was strong enough to sit up. The side of her head was no longer bandaged, but ugly crude stitches traveled down the length of her skull, where the hair had been cut short. Sitting there, in her silk bathrobe, she laid underneath the blankets, staring forward, feeling nothing. Since she woke, about a month ago, she had been informed not just of her father in-law who had passed away just a mere week ago in his sleep, spared of knowing the horrible tragedy that had now settled upon his family...but of the news of his husband's violent end, and the fifteen life's he took with him in the city.

When she was first told, by both Dr. Morgan and June, she became ill. She held onto her stomach, throat lunching, as she began to vomit. June brought her a wash basin, and she threw up, gagging and sobbing at the same time. At first she became hysterical, tears rolling down her face as she became frantic, shaking her head, refusing to believe that this had happened.

"No! No! No! It can't be. It can't!"

June squeezed her hand, as Morgan showed her the newspaper clippings. In the end, she laid against June sobbing and screaming, begging for her husband. It went on for nearly two days like this, before finally the shock settled in and she became still. At first she didn't sleep, she didn't eat, she just laid there, staring off into space, silently crying. June never left her side, stroking her hair and praying for Ben's soul. Finally, she had enough strength to make decisions. Since her father in-law was dead, she had soul custody over the mill, as well as the land here. She was putting Dr. Morgan in charge of visiting the mill, and speaking on her behalf. She wanted to sell the mill off completely, but she would hold onto the land. At first Dr. Morgan told her such affairs could wait. Autumn sat up, looking too pale, and too thin. She explained that she wanted this behind her.

She couldn't face returning to the towns, even when she was well enough. She couldn't. Not after what happened. So Morgan went, and the mill was sold at a handsome price. When he returned, Autumn told him to split the money up fifteen ways and send to the families of the people Ben killed. It wasn't pay off money, but it was the least she could do. She suspected some might be disgusted, and refuse it, but she didn't want the money. Her husband had done some terrible when he lost his mind, and those fifteen people weren't ever coming back. If she could return their life's she would. So Morgan met with the banker, and the handsome sum of money was split up. The money was sent to the families, and not one sent a cent back. Autumn never spoke a word of this, instead she stayed in bed, slowly recovering from her injury.

When her mother tried to come, she told June and the rest of the staff to turn her away, she didn't want to see her, and hear about what a madman her husband was. Of course Autumn's mother ranted and raved, but in the end she left, swearing that Autumn could stay in this farm house and rot, knowing she married a crazed murdering bastard. Morgan stuck by her side through this all, and finally came the day that he asked her...had Ben attacked her? At first he thought she wouldn't tell. She sat up, her hair pinned up, showing the nasty healing scar. Ben's wedding band had been returned to her, and she played with it absently between her thin fingers. June with with her, trying to coax her into drinking some tea. Instead, she stared at the two of them and sighed, taking all her strength to tell this story.

"He...raped me."

June bowed her head as Morgan sighed, feeling uncomfortable, but showing he was here for her. He sat on the edge of her bed and nodded.

"Go on." He...wasn't himself. I saw nothing in his eyes. He...raped me, and I jumped from the carriage. It was raining, and he chased after me. I grabbed a rifle that Mr. Block had purchased from town...a Winchester. He kept many of his firearms in our old cabin since he was afraid when Harry returned...if he returned he wouldn't...have them around him. I was hysterical, and not thinking clearly. Ben came in, looking a wreck. He tried to tell me we were cursed. That he had been told before we were married that we were cursed. That it was told twelve of our children would be born dead...but the 13th would live. He raped me to...get that child and tried to explain himself. I pulled the trigger...and I woke up here."

Lowering her head, Autumn began to cry.

"It's my fault..."

June reached forward, gently rubbing her arm.

"Oh no honey..."

Autumn's shoulders hitched as she continued crying.

"It's true...It's all my fault. I did this...I'm responsible..."

It was then Morgan to speak. Firmly gasping Autumn's hand, he forced her to look at him.

"Autumn...there was no curse. Ben blamed tragedy on curses...what he did was unspeakable. What he did...was..."

"I know...but I knew Ben. I knew the real Ben. He loved his brothers as if they were his own sons. I knew the shy, timid, and kind young man who married and took care of me. He witnessed his brothers get murdered, and had to watch as I lost child after child of his. I should have listened to him...I shouldn't have..."

Autumn looked down at herself, a silent tear rolling down her face.

"I know i'm pregnant again...I know this was from that morning in the carriage, and I know I'll loose it just like all the others. All that I have to remember Benjamin. To everyone he was a mass murderer...a crazed madman. To me he was my husband, my partner, the father of all my deceased children...I will never forgive myself for what he did...never..."

Morgan sighed before both June and him reached forward, touching her still flat stomach.

"It's now up to us to either move on, or stay with the dead. What do you want to do Autumn?"

Autumn looked down at her flat stomach, and both of their hands against it. Opening her own hand, she held her dead husband's wedding ring, she looked up at the ceiling, exhausted, and overwhelmed.

"If this baby dies in my womb or at birth, I'll know he was just a disturbed man who was pushed too far...if it lives, then...I will never forgive myself for not giving him to chance to explain himself, making him believe he was all alone in this sad miserable life."

Putting her head back, she closed her eyes, gently crying as her two friends sat back watching her, unable to say a word of comfort, or stop this terrible pain she was suffering from. What she wanted more than anything at this exact moment was her husband. She wanted to turn back time, and stop Benjamin before it became too late...

 **Seven months later...**

Things got better. Just a little, but they got better. Auttum was basically bed bound for the reminder of her pregnancy. Her head injury healed, and besides some headaches and blurred vision in that eye, she was perfectly fine. Morgan called in several other doctors from his practice came to examine her, all saying the same thing, that it truly was a miracle she hadn't been killed, mostly by using such a powerful rifle at that rage.

Still, June never left her side. Morgan came twice a week to check up on her, and both had developed a strong friendship. He understood the shame she carried from what Ben did. For the most part she was left alone, it had been months since anyone came to the farm. Morgan figured this was because of the money she had sent to the families, and since then the Winchester company did everything they could to move on from this tragedy, claiming it was work of a madman, driven to madness following the aftermath of war-times. Autumn kept to herself, her staff went to the city when needed, but besides that, she ran the farm from her bed. All of the staff had known Ben, and all loved Autumn.

They felt sorry for her, and worked happily, keeping the orchards running as she recovered. Whispers continued, that like all the others, poor Autumn was destined to lose yet another child. But as the months wore on, and Autumn's stomach became fuller and fuller. Most days, she would sit up in bed, rubbing her full stomach as she looked over paperwork dealing with the farm, making sure everyone was treated fairly, and things ran smoothly. June often sat with her, and would bring her meals. Autumn mostly cried at night, long after the staff had gone to bed. Here she found stare at the only photograph she had of Benjamin, besides the ones from the papers, she refused to look at, taken when he enlisted into the war. This one was taken on their wedding day. She remembered making love to him in the pond behind the cabin, and how hopeful and in love she felt when that happened so long ago.

Often she would take his shirts, and jackets into bed with her, still smelling his scent on them, closing her eyes and pretending he was still with her. She wanted so many answers on why this had happened? She just wanted her husband back, and tell him he didn't have to get revenge. He didn't have to kill all those innocent people. She prayed for his soul every night as she felt his unborn child kick and move inside of her. She braced herself for when the cramps would start, and this baby would be born gray and lifeless. Instead, one morning she sat up screaming as Morgan worked, sleeves rolled up between her legs and June squeezed her hand as she threw her head back. Sweat rolled off her pale face, as she gritted her teeth, remembering all too well what to expect. She remembered all the heartbreaking times when she gave that final push, feeling her entire body rip apart, before she was informed the babies were dead. She thought of Ben laying on top of her, looking insane as he raped her all those months ago, putting this baby inside of her. She braced herself, ready not to hear a cry, knowing that this would be the last dead child she would ever have with Benjamin. Knowing that they were indeed cursed.

Screaming, she tried so hard to remember her husband's thin handsome face. To remember what his Southern accent with his slight lisp sounded like whenever he said her name...

Then as she bore down, pushing as hard as she could...she heard it.

The healthy cry of the baby.

Instantly her eyes snapped open in disbelief, her sweaty hair hung down around her face as she froze. Morgan grinned proudly, holding up the healthy flushed newborn, covered in blood as it squirmed in his hands, the cord still attached.

"It's a boy!" June was crying, looking just as amazed.

"Oh he's beautiful!"

Morgan grinned, lowering the baby out of sight for just a moment as Autumn laid back stunned. She couldn't believe it. For the first time ever, she wasn't greeted by the sight of just pain and blood. No lifeless gray dead child laying limp in the doctor's hands.

No...this baby was healthy, and alive. She sat back, stunned as it kicked and squirmed as Morgan wrapped a blanket around him.

"He's beautiful!"

He handed the baby into Autumn's arms, who stared down, stunned. For a second she thought she was dreaming.

It wasn't possible...it couldn't be...

The baby instantly settled down, wrapped up tightly in the blanket, before Autumn stared down, her eyes wide with tears. She reached down, gently touching his tiny warm hand. The baby was alive...

 _"The 13th will live..."_

Exhausted, and drained, she sat there staring down at the baby. Looking up, tears spilling down her stunned face, she could't believe it.

"Benjamin was right...the 13th lived."

Morgan and June looked at each other before Autumn laughed, too stunned to even care. Staring down, she smiled and gently nuzzled her baby. He was perfect, absolutely perfect.

"Elijah...his name is Elijah."

June smiled, watching Autumn hold the baby Ben and her had been waiting for...

 **That night...**

Autumn sat up, the bassinet laying on her bed. She was weak, and exhausted, but none of that seemed to matter. Instead, she sat up, having just finished nursing, and was currently smiling, gently rocking the baby in her arms.

The baby was perfect, absolutely perfect. All day she kept holding him, amazed by every single part of him. He looked so much like Ben. She kept touching his tiny hands, kissing them, and watching in complete amazement at his closed eyelids, long lashes, little nose, and parted lips. Her heart ached knowing Ben wasn't here to see him.

She forced away on how this baby as conceived, it was as if he knew...

But at this exact moment, she wasn't thinking of curses, or the killings. She thought of her husband, and how badly she missed him.

"He's perfect Ben..."

She whispered, holding their baby tight. Smiling, she softly began to sing...

"Beautiful dreamer...wake onto me..."


	10. Chapter 10

**One year later...**

Autumn sat on the front porch of her home. She had sold off most of the land, all besides a few acres, the peach orchard, and the barn out back. Morgan and her had been married for three months now, and the plan was by the time Elijah was three, she would sell off the rest of the property save for the main house. She had gotten more than enough money, and knew Elijah and herself would be set for the rest of their life's. Still, the money honestly meant nothing to Autumn. She only cared about her son's happiness, and he truly was the perfect baby Benjamin and her had always wanted. Everything about him was absolutely perfect. He had Autumn's dark hair and eyes, but everything else about him was Benjamin. To his slender face, all ready developing from his round chubby baby fat that was slimming down. His cheekbones, and tiny little chin. All of it was Benjamin, every single part of this little boy was him. In the beginning it had been rough. Autumn's delivery had been hard, but the relief she felt following her son's birth was met with nothing but relief. For the first few months she would stay awake at night, looking into his bassinet, nervous at any second he would stop breathing. That her precious little boy would die just like all her other children. She tried to do her research on who this palm reader had been that Benjamin spoke about, but met nothing but dead ends. Maybe, just maybe he had been telling the truth. Maybe there was a curse, which was lifted at twelve of their children were born dead. Still, there was no excuse for what Benjamin did. She knew he was half insane at the time, driven by the grief of his lost children, war, and losing his two brothers he had sworn to take care of.

All of this pressure had mounted to that exact moment, and no matter how hard she tried...she still had vivid nightmares of that rainy morning in the carriage. Him pinning her down, ripping her dress, eyes dark, and crazy. She fought him, no longer seeing the shy timid man that she had fallen so desperately in love for. She couldn't believe it, but this precious beautiful baby had been conceived by rape. Something dirty, and horrible. She never thought in all her years with Ben he could have been capable of hurting her, but he did. She tried so hard to believe that it was from his desperate insane empty drive to try and fix things. If he got her pregnant, they would finally have their family. She didn't hate him for what he did, she blamed herself for trying to kill herself, hysterical, and overwhelmed by what had happened. Not giving him the chance to explain. No, she had grabbed one of those awful rifles, aimed it at her head, and left him all alone. She knew Morgan, June, and the others would argue that it wasn't her fault, but she knew better. She had been responsible for taking away the tiny bit of sanity Benjamin had left. She left him alone, blaming himself, as well as those God awful rifles.

He snapped completely, and went on that rampage...killing 15 innocent lives. She would live with this shame for the rest of her life.

Morgan stuck by her, and proposed, telling her he knew Benjamin was the love of her life, her soulmate...but he loved Elijah as if he were his own. He loved her, and wanted to take care of her. Autumn thought about it, many nights sitting at the window, slowly getting herself off the medication she had became addicted to since she began nursing her son. Staring out at the darkness, absently playing with his wedding band, her heart aching. The next day, she told Morgan she accepted his proposal.

They were married in the parlor by the reverend, and Morgan ran his practice out of Mr. Block's old study. He mostly traveled to the city and surrounding towns to treat his patients, and the scandal had died down. Ben was just dismissed as a very unstable man that was driven to rage over the death of his brothers in war time. Morgan had made a fine husband, he was handsome, older, and kind. When Autumn and him first made love the night after they married, Autumn stared up at him and knew he would make not just a fine father to her son, but a fine husband. She had begun to slowly love him, as he listened, and was patient, kind, and gentle. Still, she knew he would never be her Benjamin. So today, she sat on the porch, knowing very well that Elijah would be the only child she would ever have. Morgan and her had spoken about it, and he stated after the delivery, she very well after the trauma of the other lost pregnancies and stillbirths, for her own health sake, Elijah should...be would be her only child. She knew Morgan loved him as if he was his own. Whenever he returned home, setting down his doctor's bag, he would light up smiling, get down on the ground as the baby gurgled and giggled up at him as he played with him. Autumn still got awful headaches, but she refused to self-medicate. Instead, she would get fresh air, or hold the baby and remember how lucky she was to have survived her gunshot. That unknown to her, Ben in a desperate terrible effort, had put his child inside of her. In fact, it really was all she had left to remember him by. She would stare at their wedding photo, now tucked away safely in her dresser. She would weep and mourn for her first husband in private. Morgan was understanding, and so kind, she truly didn't believe she deserved him. June on the other hand, knew how badly she missed him, and knew the guilt she carried.

She agreed, Morgan was a fine husband for her, and would make a wonderful father raising Elijah. Still, she never saw two people more in love than her and Benjamin. She knew the pain she carried, as well as the guilt. She has asked June if she believed what Ben had heard was right. Did she believe there had been a curse? Did she believe he knew this thirteenth child would live? June thought this over, before simply shaking her head.

"I'm not sure darling, I do know Benjamin loved you very much...and the man who...committed these crimes...it wasn't the Benjamin you married and we all knew. Grief can do terrible things. I'm not too sure what I believe, but I find it strange at he had been right about the thirteenth child. But maybe, it was the good Lord knowing you would be left a widow by the illness your husband was suffering from that drove him to act on these crimes, and let this beautiful baby be born healthy and happy..."

Auttum knew better. She knew June didn't want to say out loud that Benjamin had been right. That some awful dark cursed magic had been at work, and the day her darling son was put inside her womb by force, it broke the spell that had been cursed upon them. It also drove her husband insane, going on a massacre. As Autumn sat here, content with her life, staring at her perfect baby, married to a good man, and trying to pick up the pieces of her life...she thought of the eight births, which also held twins, and triplets. She thought of the miscarries, and the pain. She thought of Ben raping her, and the betrayal she felt when she aimed the gun to her head, looking at his scared helpless eyes, trying so badly to explain himself. Would she had believed him? Her heart aching, she knew she would never move on from her first husband's death and crimes. She would never forgive herself, and knew someday this beautiful little baby who sat on the blanket on the porch, moving his wooden blocks and giggling up at her would become a boy...and then a man. He would hear about his father, and want to know the truth... Shutting her eyes, her head and heart ached.

She had no idea how she would never explain to this precious little boy that his father was a cold blooded killer who was completely insane at the time of his death.

 **Present.**

Tim was out at a meeting so Tiffany snuck into the office. After what she believed was an earthquake, and seeing Ben disappear, she became frightened. She hurried out and nearly ran straight into Todd who was showing a small tour of families around. She asked if he had felt the earthquake, and instantly he looked puzzled.

"Earthquake? There wasn't an earthquake?"

"Yes there was, I just felt it."

Todd shrugged, before motioning towards the people on his tour and Tiffany knew to keep her voice down. Frustrated, she was ready to tell him about Ben, before becoming annoyed knowing he would think she was crazy. Muttering to herself, she went to the office to find it empty. First she snuck in and searched the file cabinets for the employees, trying to see if there was any file on Ben. Her thin fingertips scrolled through them and found nothing. Eyeing the clock, she when leaned over the computer and tried to look him up on Tim's computer. praying he wouldn't walk in and catch her.

That's when she googled Benjamin Block...and instantly a million websites came up. Tiffany's eyes widened staring at the articles and photographs.

No, this wasn't possible. She looked at the photograph...and then the dates.

"Tiffany?"

Tiffany raised her eyes, and saw Ben standing on the other side of the desk, eyes pleading. Staring, Tiffany couldn't believe it, and used everything inside her not to scream.


	11. Chapter 11

**Before...**

Auttum stood dressed in a black dress, and a veil that covered her still beautiful face. For a woman in her mid twenties, she still looked just as gorgeous as she did in her wedding day as a teenager, but her eyes told a completely different story. They were filled with sorrow and pain. She stood there, holding Elijah's tiny little hand, staring down at the casket of Morgan, her second husband's casket. Morgan had made a fine husband to her, and a wonderful step-father to Elijah. He had helped her move on from the shame, and loss of Ben's crimes and death, and never once tried to replace him. Instead he was an older, kind, gentle, and understanding man which was exactly what Autumn needed. He ran his practice out of their home, and now with all of the land sold off besides one orchard out back, and the two acres that gave way to the small cemetery which held all of Autumn's lost children, James, Harry, Ben's family, and of course Ben himself. This was a place she visited often. Usually when the grief got so bad she couldn't stand it.

She usually would hide this, mostly for Elijah's sake. Whenever she thought of Ben, usually she was able to control it. She had broke down in Morgan's arms more than once over her first husband's violent end. Still, without warning, even as years passed it seemed as though the wound would be torn open, making her heart ache, and everything come crashing down. It could be something so simple as becoming lost in thought, remembering his handsome face, his blue eyes, or sandy hair. A memory, or some room in the house where she would think back on her brief marriage to Benjamin. She hated that they wasted so much time losing children, instead of being there for each other. She adored her beautiful son, and saw him as a gift. Every time she looked at him, she saw features of Ben, and knew how badly he had wanted him. Still, she couldn't stomach thinking of how he was conceived. Was there some kind of black magic working as Ben put it? Was there really a palm reader who saw that they were cursed? That Elijah was the 13th child that would live after twelve would die in her womb or be stillborn? She thought of the pain and madness in his eyes and hated it. She felt sick, thinking of how driven insane he was by grief. All of the children, and then witnessing his brothers who he loved as if they were his own mowed down before him in the battle field. Why? Why did she allow him to go mad with grief and rape her?

She knew it wasn't Ben who pinned her down the morning of the funeral. It was the grief and pain that had built up over the years, and made him do that. She shouldn't have run. She should have stuck up for herself, and face this. Why was she so hysterical and try and kill herself? After he thought she was dead whatever was left of his fragile mind was shattered. He took that rifle, and killed fifteen innocent people. For all she knew his soul was burning in Hell. So whenever it got too much, she would take a walk on the little bit of land she had left, and would venture to the cemetery. She would pick wild flowers, and lay them at the graves of all her tiny children Ben and her had lost, before sitting at her husband's grave, and praying for hours for God to have mercy on his soul. Still, she thanked Morgan for these few brief years she had since Ben's death. He loved her, and took care of them. He was not only a good lover, but a gentle kind soul that helped her see what a miracle Elijah was. Then just two days ago, he clutched his chest at breakfast, and fell over dead. Autumn had cried her tears over him, knowing yet again here she was a young widow, with a little boy, all alone. Today was his funeral, it was a sunny May morning, and she held her little boy's hand, too young to truly understand what had happened. A few of Morgan's most fateful patients and friends stood around, along with Autumn's staff. June had helped her plan, and today Autumn said a silent prayer for the man who had taken such good care of her and her son. After the reverend said the final prayer, Autumn sighed, threw down a flower onto the casket, and led her little boy away. She thanked the guests, as June rounded them up for tea at the main house. She decided to take Elijah for a small walk before heading back. It was a beautiful day, and she wanted to be alone with her son for a little bit.

Walking, she glanced down at him, dressed in his navy blue suit June had gotten from town. Elijah was four, and besides his dark hair, he looked like the spitting image of Ben. She knew the time would come when she would have to explain that Morgan, that kind wonderful man wasn't his real father. That his real father had committed terrible crimes, and he would have to prove for the rest of his life that he wasn't like his father in the last few hours of his miserable life. Walking, she glanced down and smiled.

"How you doing darling boy?"

Elijah looked up and smiled, his entire facing lighting up.

"Mamma, can I have a cookie when we get back?"

Leaning down, Autumn threw her veil back, and scooped him up, holding him close to her. She knew he was getting bigger and bigger, and the very thought of her baby no longer being a baby scared her to death. Now with Morgan gone, it was just going to be the two of them. Squeezing him and kissing his cheek, he giggled, a sound so pure and lovely that it made her heart swell.

"All that you want baby. All that you want."

Setting him down, she ruffled his hair as they continued walking towards their now very empty home.

 **Present.**

"Tiffany?"

Tiffany blinked, for one second she thought she was standing behind Tim's desk, staring at the man who was named Benjamin Block. A solider who murdered fifteen people at one of the Winchester factories. His handsome sharp face, his blue eyes... But as soon as she heard her name, she blinked and saw Tim entering the office. One second Ben was there, the next he had vanished. Eyes widening, feeling hazy, and slow, Tiffany saw Tim and nearly stumbled back.

Tim had just left his meeting and was juggling files.

"Tiffany? You okay?"

Tiffany nodded, suddenly unable to remember the last few days. It was as if her memory was wiped clean. She no longer remembered Benjamin, the strange mysterious actor who just seconds ago she had seen was a man killed over a hundred years ago. No, a spell had settled, fogging her memory, and making it all drift away. If Ben's spirit had any power, this was it. Tiffany blinked, unable to remember how she even got into Tim's office. Looking a little dizzy, she smiled and shrugged.

"Um, sorry...I thought I heard a phone ring."

Tim rolled his eyes walking over and setting the files down on his desk.

"I told Lucy to put them on voicemail until we got back..."

He then glanced down at the phone and shrugged.

"No message. Say, I'm going on a Starbucks run. You want anything?"

Tiffany, still feeling soupy smiled and walked around the desk.

"Um, no I'm good...I gotta get ready for the next tour."

Tim nodded as Tiffany smiled and walked out of the office briskly. By the time she reached the locker room and started talking to Tina, she completely forgot about what happened. She changed into her uniform, and made plans for the weekend. She did notice her iPod was missing but dismissed it as having left it back at her apartment. She started her shift in a light happy mood, and by the time she clocked out she had an extra swing in her step. By the time she got into her car the sun was setting, and Ben watched from the windows. She seemed so happy, and had no idea that by this time next year...Ben would have made his plan on taking her, and bringing her into the afterlife.


	12. Chapter 12

**Present**

 **One year later.**

Tina raced into Tim's office, her face drawn down, eyes near tears. Holding her phone, she held it out as Tim was currently trying to attempt in start planning the candlelight tours for this up coming October. Instantly he saw Tina's expression, and pushed up his glasses.

"What's wrong?" Tina held the phone out for Tim to read who carefully took it, and began to read the article. Looking at it, instantly he felt his stomach drop.

"Oh Jesus Christ..."

Tina wiped her eyes.

"I didn't think it was her, since she quit last summer and ignored all of our calls...but the name matched, and I called her roommate. She said she was actually thinking about going home before next semester. She was ready to drop out since she was flunking all of her classes. She said she was acting really weird lately. She wasn't sure what was happening. Thought it was drugs or something. She would stay in her room all the time and sleep. She said she was having nightmares. Her family was getting real mad and stopped sending her money. She was behind on the rent and last night she work her up screaming. She said she kept saying over and over again that he was coming for her. Then...she woke up a little after ten to the sound of running water. She went to the bathroom and that's where she found Tiffany. She had slit her wrists in the tub."

Tina began crying even louder before Tim's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. Tiffany had worked briefly for the house for a few months. She was a pretty young girl, who had made friends fast, and was becoming one Hell of a tour guide.

That was...until she suddenly quit last summer.

Tim, as well as several other tried reaching out, but Tiffany didn't take any of their calls, let alone come to collect her last paycheck. Todd, Tina, several of them all tried to contact her, but she wouldn't take their calls. Now this. This young promising pretty college student was dead. Was it drugs? Tim just couldn't understand. In fact, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. He had been working here for decades now, and in total he had seen at least four pretty young girls die after being employed here. First Hayden Ginger, she had been hit by a car accidentally having worked part-time at the house for just a few months.

Then there was Megan Cooper, she had fallen down the main staircase after hours and later died in the hospital. Her death hadn't been released to the papers for the family's sake not to add onto anymore silly ghost stories to the attraction. After that Violet Fitzgerald. She took a few months off from working at the snack bar at the house, a perky, friendly girl, who had told Tim once she felt like something was watching her. She laughed it off, saying she was just getting the creeps. She hanged herself at her family's home, a senior in high school, her whole future ahead of her. She took some time off to focus on cheerleading, and school, promising to come back for the spring, when Tim received a hysterical call from her mother, informing him about her daughter's death. Unlike Tiffany, there was no warning. She was perfectly normal and healthy, and out of nowhere hung herself in her bedroom right before school. Her mother told Tim, clearly in shock that in her daughter's diary, she wrote about a song, playing in her dreams over and over. She figured out it was the lyrics to Beautiful Dreamer.

Now the forth girl over his thirty-plus years of working at this tourist attraction was dead. Sighing, he handed Tina her phone and sighed.

"That's awful, any news on the funeral?"

Fresh tears rolled down Tina's face, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, in the main house, Ben stood in the attic. His spirit had returned, and has been slowly collecting souls, breaking bloodlines, and still searching for his long lost love. He had come close a few times, mostly with Gypsy...but so far no woman could bring the same love he had for his long lost bride Autumn. His slender face glaring down from one of the stained glass windows, furious. The good doctor had tried to take him away by the bullet, but the hate and longing for his wife caused him to return. Her death caused him to return from the afterlife, returning to his prison, searching constantly for her.

 **Before...**

Autumn rarely spoke about Benjamin to Elijah as she raised him, but finally there came a time when she sat him down as a young boy, knowing eventually the rumors would begin to be whispered about, and no matter how much she tried to pretend that the late doctor was his father, that somebody, some mother or father...would tell their child, and the cruel teasing would begin for her poor darling son. So, she sat him down, and opened up the scrapbook she kept hidden beneath her bed with newspaper clippings of that terrible time in her life, and old aged photographs of her first husband. The love of her life, and father to her thirteen children...twelve deceased, all besides this darling little boy sitting next to her. Here they slowly explained everything, about the arranged marriage, and how quickly the two of them fell in love with each other.

She spoke about the years they spent together, and how Elijah had twelve siblings, all angels that were sent to Heaven before they could even be born. She talked about how much this broke her and daddy's heart, and how badly they wanted a child of their own. She talked about the war, and how his father and uncles were drafted. How they were killed in battle, and the grief was just too much for Ben. She left out the rape, never wanting her beautiful little boy to hear how he came to be in the back of that carriage, when she truly believed her husband had lost his mind. Instead she spoke about how the grief of everything was just too much for his father, and the terrible awful things he had done when he lost his mind. This was before he knew he was growing in her belly, and she truly believed deep in her heart that he wouldn't have committed the terrible crimes he did if he knew.

Instead, madness drove him to do it, and he did unspeakable things. She knew Elijah was a bright boy, and as always he sat silently, and listened, taking it all in. At the end, he carefully looked over the newspaper clippings, having become a wonderful reader. He scanned the articles, and looked at the photos of his father, before looking up at his mother. His light blue eyes glistening with tears. Instantly, Autumn's heart broke seeing her precious boy hurt like this.

Instead, he sniffled, and wiped his eyes.

"Is father in Hell mamma?" Sighing, Autum stared down at the articles and sighed.

"I don't know baby...I really don't."

Giving his eyes one final rough wipe, Elijah sighed again before closing the scrapbook. He looked up at his mother, his eyes looking so much like Ben's, and sniffled.

"I'm sorry mamma, and I promise as long as I'm alive I'll never fire...or hold one of those guns...ever. I promise."

Autumn smiled sadly, wrapped her arm around her boy, and squeezed him tight.

 **1906**

"Mother, the surrounding cities are in ruins, are you sure you want to come here?"

Elijah, her handsome twenty year old asked as they sat together in the back on the carriage that traveled to San Jose. Both sat together, dressed in dark navy blues, and blacks. Autumn had remained a widow, and besides that ugly scar from that fateful day so many years ago, she still looked just as beautiful as she did on her wedding day. Elijah had married two years ago, and had a fine wife by the name of Gretchen. She was back home with their young daughter, and Elijah was currently on vacation from the law practice he was currently working at. A brilliant child, he had skipped several grades, and excelled at nearly everything he did. He was respectful, kind, soft spoken, and had been a great comfort to his mother over the years, ignoring any whispers that were spoken about his father who had been driven mad. Instead he rose above all that negative talk, and had so far lived a very happy, and calm life. He had met Gretchen in school, and her father ran the law practice he worked at. Every Sunday he would come over with Gretchen, and Mary their little girl, and they would have dinner. Now that Elijah was a young man, she couldn't believe how much he resembled Benjamin. Sometimes at quick glance he could have sworn it was actually him walking by, or entering a room.

After she received news from the devastating earthquake in San Jose, her spiritualist who she often saw, who informed her that Ben's spirit was in fact still trapped between both worlds, angry, and seeking revenge, kept bringing up those terrible Winchester rifles. She had learned about Sarah Winchester and her massive house she built, but since before now she was too afraid to venture to. After she had been plagued with endless nightmares, she knew there had to be some connection. When she voiced her plans on traveling there just days after the earthquake, Elijah insisted on joining her. She at first downright refused, sensing danger. Finally it was Elijah who said enough was enough.

He thought this spiritualist was a hoax, a woman taking advantage of his mother, and stealing her money. In the back of Autumn's mind, she kept thinking about the psychic that Ben had visited right before marrying her, and being informed of the curse they were under. She knew most of these people were frauds, but something about this woman's eyes made her think else wise. She was an older woman, who had plans on retiring due to illness soon, but spoke of her niece from New Mexico, who would be moving here soon named Gypsy. Instantly Autumn smiled at her last appointment, when she made up her mind to travel to San Jose.

"Gypsy huh? She's got the right name."

Before she got up from her chair, just taking out the money to pay the money from the clutch purse she was carrying. The woman's soft wrinkled hands grasped hers, before she made her look at her. Autumn saw her eyes were pleading.

"Please don't go there...you're husband's spirit still exists...it's trapped, I sense he almost ventured to the afterlife with his brothers, the madness and anger that drove him to commit his crimes caused him never to move on...but something is making him stay. It's not good Autumn. Whatever was left of her husband's soul is gone...you have you're son, please leave it by and move on."

But Autumn wasn't convinced. So Elijah insisted on coming, and they rode together, having paid a driver to bring them to San Jose. She didn't know what she would find there, but maybe she could feel her late husband's presence. Maybe... She just wished her son wasn't with her, if there was any danger there, she didn't want it to harm her son. They continued driving as Elijah scanned the newspaper he had picked up locally, reading about the devastation over the earthquake.

Slowly, the carriage started over the long wooden bridge that spanned over one of the many rivers on their way to the town of San Jose. Elijah sighed, before folding the paper, and glancing at his mother.

"What do you expect to find there? Are you going to speak to Mrs. Winchester?"

Autumn sighed, staring ahead.

"Not too sure yet I guess we'll just have to..."

Suddenly, the horses up ahead neighed loudly and they heard the driver above yell. The carriage violently swerved, before Autumn and Elijah both were thrown from the wooden bench, hitting the floor hard. Everything happened in seconds. Suddenly the carriage tipped over towards the railing of the bridge. Everything went by so fast. Autumn screamed, slamming against the wall of the carriage, crushing her shoulder, and screaming out. In just seconds she felt her son's hand try and grasp for her own, when suddenly the sickening feeling of the carriage flipping happened in just seconds. Autumn flipped, as everything spun, and then the carriage crashed down off the edge of the bridge.

"ELIJAH!"

Autumn screamed, before the sound of splintering wood, crashing glass, and finally the feeling of cold icy water hitting her like a brick wall. Autumn's wide eyes tried desperately looking for her son, when something heavy hit her head, and darkness took over.

 **Later...**

A construction carriage, with wagons of supplies headed into the city to help rebuild dozens of ruined buildings were the first to see the accident. The carriage had toppled over, breaking over the bridge, and falling the twenty or so feet into the deep rocky water below. There wasn't anything else coming in the opposite direction. The men jumped out, running, and saw both horses, dead, broken necks and bones half floating in the water. The driver sitting on the steep slope, weeping, clothes soaked, head down between his knees. The remains of the carriage was badly damaged, pieces of wood and metal floating in the water, half submerged in the water.

The men ran down to the driver, who looked up. Dragged up on shore were two bodies. One of a young man, one of an older woman. Both dead, their clothing soaked. The young man had drowned, his skin pale, and purplish closed eyelids closed. The woman laid beside him, just as lifeless, the side of her head crushed, blood tricking down the side of her face, her skull ruined. When the men raced over, breathless, they asked what happened. The driver looked up, shaken.

"I don't know, it's as if the horses went mad...they toppled over to the side of the bridge and we crashed down. The currant was too strong, I couldn't get to them before it was too late...I was driving them into San Jose..."

Instantly the men looked down at the two dead bodies, silently making the sign of the cross. Autumn's dead eyes gazed up at the blue sky above, laying side by side on the wet grass with her only child. Both of their life's flickered out like a candle in the wind, having no idea that dark forces were at hand.

 **Elsewhere...**

Ben's spirit still existed in the house in San Jose. It was currently being rebuilt. First he went to the peaceful nice afterlife where his brothers and himself were sent after Eric's bullet. It was his home, the orchards, the fields. It was just as he remembered, and it was beautiful. The only thing missing was his wife. So, even though he knew he wasn't supposed to, and James and Harry begged him not to go...he ventured away, and returned to the land of the living. He knew now his changes of ever returning to that beautiful Heaven were destroyed. His soul as damned, and the only reason he had his chance to go to that afterlife was because of his brothers. When his spirit returned, he knew if it ever was cast out again Hell was what was waiting for a murdeirng madman like himself. Still, he didn't care. He could sense his darling wife nearing, and he wondered if he could be with her again. Then the pain hit him, sensing Autum and his son's last moments and feeling the cool running water over their bodies. He couldn't reach them, but he knew they were dead. This time, he wasn't in any afterlife to greet them. He was stuck and his spirit was outraged. But, instead of causing another earthquake, and destroying this house, he stood in the shadows, and patiently waited. His bride, the only woman he would ever love, the mother to all his lost children, and his darling son he had never met was dead. Whatever was left of his heart was destroyed.

A dark voice filled his mind, one that spoke to him before the earthquake, and before the showroom massacre.

 _"Find a vessel...get her back...just wait. You'll be stuck here forever, find a soul and make her yours...trust me, you're going to be here a very long time."_

Ben glared out at the construction, and waited...not knowing his next chance was just less than a year away from meeting him.

It would be Autumn's medium's assistant. A woman who she had never met, but had briefly heard of. Her name was Gypsy, and this would be the closest Ben's damned soul would ever get to almost have the love of his life back.

Almost...


End file.
